A Forbidden Friendship
by SunsetOfForever21
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, & Miroku have been friends since they were little. They're forbidden to see one another but they still do. *This is now discontinued and I'm very sorry I didn't say so sooner. The last chapter is an okay 'end' though, I believe.
1. Another Day Of Hell

Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San and maybe more.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha…. I just make fanfics to pretend I do….

* * *

Kagome Higurashi walked to school as any other day with her books clutched to her chest. Other people were walking around her, but she didn't really notice them. Her mind was on something else, someone else. She then heard footsteps behind her and out of the corner of her eye she saw someone.

"Hey!" a girl's voice said.

"Oh, hey Sango!" said Kagome to the girl.

Sango was wearing tight jeans and a nice hot pink shirt that said, "You know you want it!" and on the back it said, "I'm just not a giving person." Kagome was, like every day, wearing black loose jeans and a large white shirt that was cool and good for the weather but hid her figure.

"So, what's up Kags? I haven't seen you at school lately." Sango asked her best friend.

"Oh nothing really, same old thing every day. Just you know the whole under cover spy thing is a little bit of a hassle." Kagome heard Sango giggle at the joke.

Then out of no where two boys were headed their way, Inuyasha Takahashi and Miroku Priest. Inuyasha had amazing golden eyes and odd long silver hair all the girls drooled over. He was a hanyou but he kept his ears hidden because if he didn't he would be picked on. He looked awesome in red. Miroku had sky blue eyes and always looked good in violet. He also had short black hair in an annoying small ponytail in the back that no matter what, grew on you in a very odd way that made you like it and you couldn't see him in any other hair due. Kagome heard Sango sigh a heavy sigh. Then Kagome felt an arm around her and she stiffened.

'He always does this,' thought Kagome.

"Hello Inuyasha," she said and then relaxed because he had taken his arm off her. Then both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see Miroku groping Sango. They both hung there head and sighed. Those two always did this. Then Sango slapped Miroku and he landed on the ground. Inuyasha always smirked and Kagome always laughed but in a bored way now because it always happened so it got… boring. This time was different though.

"MIROKU, we have done this every day for TWO years! Can't you get it through your thick skull that's what's going to happen every time _YOU_ touch _MY_ ASS!" Sango screamed in Miroku' s face.

Miroku looked up in mock hurt and said, "My darling Sango you never give me a chance. You always hurt me brutally and I haven't touched anyone else's behind besides yours for TWO years." Inuyasha and Kagome watched them "fight" verbally for about two minutes when they both finally cracked and started to laugh.

Inuyasha wiped his eyes from laughing so hard and said, "Oh my God! You guys are sooo weird!" he said while still laughing.

"I've never seen something more, well funny!" Kagome spoke up. Both Miroku and Sango were looking at the two and their eyes were twitching madly.

"Umm…You guys okay?" Sango asked in concern. This just made them laugh harder. Still laughing, but quietly and occasionally stopping then thinking of the moment laughing to themselves as if it happened years ago, they walked on.

"Hey we should get going, school doesn't wait even if you _wanna_ go." Kagome said sarcastically while chuckling.

They continued walking then Inuyasha, just then processing what she said about school, said, "I don't _want_ to go to school." they all laughed. He was pretty foolish and dense sometimes. Kagome was indicating that they didn't want to go.

The four only had to turn the corner to get in front of the school. Inuyasha and Miroku glanced at the girls and they glanced back.

"Bye," they whispered to each other and Inuyasha and Miroku crossed the street. This also happened every day. They weren't allowed to hang out together. Family orders. All their lives, in the past and now, they didn't get along. Everyone at school knew it too.

**With Kagome and Sango**

Kagome started talking to Sango, "I'm sick of this."

Sango nodded her head and said, "Yeah but they've changed, look at them they're different." There was a hint of sadness in her voice when she said that.

"No, they're just older." Kagome said. They both looked over and saw them flirting with girls.

"HA! Yeah they _are_ just 'older.'" Sango said coolly and sarcastically. Kagome just laughed. But, she saw them too. She saw them and how they changed and it was so strange. They were best friends and now they were changed in so many ways. They continued walking and started to 'girl talk.'

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

Inuyasha and Miroku looked over at the girls when the sluts left.

"Hey Miroku what's up with them?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I guess they've changed." Miroku answered. They looked at them again and they were laughing and pointing to some guys.

"HA! Yeah whatever you say Miroku 'Oh Great One Who Thinks He Knows Everything.' They _have_ changed, they look at guys now and it's freaking me out." Inuyasha said in a matter of fact tone looking back at them again.

"Inu we look too," Miroku said quietly. "maybe they aren't the only ones who have changed."

Inuyasha slapped him on the back in a friendly way and said, "No way, we're the same, we just look at chicks differently. Especially you." They both laughed and walked towards the school entrance.

**In Homeroom**

"Okay, another day ofhell beginning." the teacher said quietly to herself as students gathered into homeroom.

She cleared her throat then said, "Class good Morning!" she said happily.

'Here we go again, no one's listening!' Mrs. Kaede thought silently.

"Quiet down everyone! Quiet Down!" still no one listened.

"QUIET!" every eye in the room was on her.

She smiled cheerily then said, "Please sit down, I have some announcements." Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled ear to ear. Their teacher was crazy! They loved it.

"Ok, uh today you will be going to the auditorium first, second, and third period, wow that's way to much, for an important meeting about child abuse and drugs and what to do if you get pregnant and…" she went on but Sango and Kagome just blocked her out like most of the kids. No one ever went to those things. These meetings for the school were usually the time Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha would go to there favorite hang out. It was outside the school. They made it when they found out they couldn't hang out together. They had a meeting with their family and they fiercely said they couldn't be friends. They became best friends immediately. Sango looked over to Inuyasha and he looked back. He gave her a quick thumbs up and a small smile. She smiled back and waved bye real quick. Kagome raised her hand, this signaled she'd go too.

"Yes Kagome, dear, what is it?" Mrs. Kaede asked, her glasses a bit askew.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Kaede I was just stretching. Did it look like I was asking a question?" Kagome asked innocently. Then Miroku 'stretched' to indicate he was going too. Now they had their plans.

* * *

A Slow beginning BUT I'll get better! Well please read and review!


	2. The Picture

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

As soon as Homeroom was out all the people came out into the halls like a stampede. Sango was clearly ticked.

"Oh _my _GOD! Why do these people run out in the halls like this! They don't even care if they bang into people I am **_so _**getting a bruise from that!" Sango yelled behind her to a boy who just ran into her; no sorry or anything.

"Jeez Sango take frickin' chill pill, you have to calm down!" Sango looked beside her and Inuyasha was there telling her to take a chill pill. Oh no he didn't!

"_Inuyasha_, I don't need a 'chill pill!' I need a newspaper so I can whack you, puppy!" Sango responded. Inuyasha just smirked. Kagome smiled and Miroku walked with them, silent and out of place.

"You guys I'll meet you there. I have to go to the office first. I'm freaking out, I don't know what they're gonna tell me or do to me." Miroku said starting to look sick.

"Ooooh everyone, Miroku's gotta go to the office." Kagome said in mock concern. Miroku always went to the office for doing 'bad things,' so the principle called it, with Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but this time I haven't done anything and the teacher looked at me all weird and stuff. I don't know guys, maybe something happened." he said.

"Miroku just stay cool and don't panic you'll be fine and we're here if someone died." Sango said half sarcastically and everyone laughed except Miroku.

"You know Sango, that could be it," and with that Miroku walked off.

**In the messed up made by them cabin with Inu, Kags, and Sango**

"So what do you think happened?" Inuyasha asked while tossing an apple in the air and catching it. Kagome and Sango looked at each other with worried looks.

"Well we could narrow it down. A death or suspension." Inuyasha laughed at what Sango said.

"If their was a death in Miroku's family he would know, they would've prepared him." Inuyasha said to the girls. He was now juggling an orange and apple on their ugly couch they bought at a yard sale. It may have been ugly, but it was really comfortable. Kagome just stared at him.

'He can be so heartless sometimes. Poor Miroku, I wonder what's taking so long!' Kagome thought. They don't get along so smoothly and the same thing went for Sango and Miroku. The groping got in the way of a good friendship between them.

**A bit later**

Soon Miroku came back looking tired and worn out. "What's up man, what happened?" Inuyasha said worried at how his friend looked.

"Well everything is ok, but I saw my mom. She looked wicked tired and upset. Inuyasha I can't live without my mom and she was freaking me out. I thought she was gonna say that she was sick and dying or something; she looked wrecked." Miroku had to clear his throat so he went and got a glass of water at their sink.

Then he went on wearily, "She came to tell me that she knew. That was all she said and then she left." Miroku looked at his friends and they all looked at each other.

"Miroku what did she mean by she knows? I mean it could be anything." Sango said shocked. Then Miroku walked over to her and gave her a picture. It was a picture of all of them hanging out and having fun. That day they had asked Hojo to take their picture. It was one of their favorites.

"Miroku how did your mom get that?" Kagome asked him.

"I didn't know she'd find it. I put it in a frame and placed it in my clothes drawer. I can't believe this." Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked up at his friends and said, "Guys don't worry about it..." but then he was cut off by Kagome.

"Inuyasha you know the consequences! You know what will happen." Kagome said.

Inuyasha just replied with a big, "Feh!" and sat back down on the couch. Miroku joined him.

"What are we gonna do?" Sango said in a whisper.

* * *

SUSPENSE! Please REVIEW!Thank you, nighty night lol


	3. Hold On

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Hey. In this story I'm going to be playing around with it, not always knowing what'll happen next and, you know, just making it the best I can. Which means when I made Kagome say, "Inuyasha you know the consequences! You know what will happen." I didn't know what those consequences would be, now I know. I was playing it by ear lol. Okay so enjoy the fic, I'm sorry for the wait, and have a nice day! (lol wow)

* * *

Kagome walked home that day with a heavy heart. The consequences were to horrible to think about. She loved her friends, even Inuyasha. She needed them like they needed her. So when they found out what happened they panicked and now they didn't know what to do or expect.

Sango was walking beside her and a bit ahead of them were the boys with their heads hung low. Inuyasha had been very grumpy and Miroku was still in shock and didn't know what to make of the situation. The consequences were horrible. If they happened they would face family humiliation and they would no longer see each other.

The reason they couldn't be together in the first place was Sango's family were Demon exterminators and hated monks and Demons, Kagome's family was filled with Mikos who were not to be with Demons or talk to Monks, Inuyasha was a Demon and he pretty much was screwed, and Miroku was a Monk in training who was not allowed to fall in love, talk to demon exterminators, or talk to Mikos. They had a horrible situation on their hands and it was not good at all.

They were all headed home afraid of what they might find in store for them and afraid of their parents wrath. Inuyasha was so afraid of his brother, though he didn't show it. He knew for sure he could kill his friends and him with a snap of his finger almost literally. Except it was more like a claw of his hand.

Sango was afraid of her father's shame. She knew he would be disgusted with her. At the beginning of their friendship she was the only one who was skeptical of being friends and now she couldn't live without them.

Miroku was afraid he would be taken away to a school with all Monks in training and was afraid of what his mother would do. She hadn't shown that much emotion in the office. His father was dead so he was afraid to sleep for he might dream of his father and how ashamed he would surely be. The shock almost took over him.

Kagome was frightened by her Uncle Naraku who would for sure beat her that night with his mighty fists. It only happened when she did things wrong but she was still hurt and abused mentally by him. Her mother never knew nor could she tell. Kagome was so happy or so it seemed, so who _would _be able to tell?

"You guys I'm afraid to go home." Kagome spoke into the silence as Sakura blossoms fell to the ground silently next to her. Miroku nodded his head.

"I'm afraid Inuyasha might get killed!" Sango spoke up. She hated Sesshomaru and his evil ways. Miroku nodded again. Tears were filling Kagome's eyes and they started to stream down her face. Sango's wet eye lashes also gave in and they cried together.

"Shhh, don't cry." Miroku said to the girls.

Inuyasha turned around as Miroku went to hug the girls he started to follow when Kagome yelled, "DON'T!" Inuyasha froze and looked at her, hurt. She shook her head and smiled a warm and sad smile at him.

"No it's not that I don't want you to hug me or Sango. Your brother can smell us if you do. H-he will kill you." Kagome said to him and blew him a sweet, light kiss. Inuyasha was amazed, he hadn't thought of that but she was right. Miroku nodded in realization.

"She's right. Let's just keep walking home. What awaits us is unknown. Maybe nothing, you never know. So guys lets have some faith okay? We're in this together." Miroku said. Then with that they walked on and went their separate ways.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha walked leaving his friends behind.

'Kagome you saved my ass. You're such a good friend. Why do we hate each other? No we don't… we just pretend to.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked on to face his brother. When he came to his front door he almost left and didn't go in. But he knew he'd have to face Sesshomaru sooner or later. He would rather the later but he chose the sooner.

"Inuyasha, how was your day at school?" Sesshomaru said from behind a newspaper. Inuyasha was very confused. This was what usually happened _every _day.

"Um, it was, uh… It was good." Inuyasha stammered. Sesshomaru either pretended not to notice Inuyasha's panic or actually hadn't noticed at all.

"Very well, get out of my face. I'm reading and Kagura is coming home today so behave." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha as if he was a child. Inuyasha was so angry at his brother but he bottled it inside and went to his room up their spiral staircase to do his homework. He was actually very glad Kagura was coming. She was always nice to him even when he was little. He loved her like an aunt of some sort.

**With Sango**

Sango walked into her home to find her brother playing with her Hiraokotsu (sp?). She smiled and walked over to him.

"Kohaku, what did I say about playing with my Hiraokotsu?" Sango asked him. He looked up at his sister and lowered his head.

"Not to," Kohaku said quietly and a bit ashamed. She smiled and hugged her brother.

She then said warmly but sternly, "Kohaku I am not mad. But you have to know what to play with and what not to play with. You are ten years old, I would expect different behavior from you. Now, our father gave me my Hiraokotsu. It's very special and dear to me, if anything happened to it I would be very upset. It's my one and only weapon against demons. Now Kohaku, hand it over." Sango had to make Kohaku understand.

"Here you are sister." Kohaku said while handing her the Hiraokotsu. Sango smiled at him with such a gleam in her eyes. Kohaku was wondering how her day at school was.

"So sis, how was your day at school?" Kohaku asked her. Sango was surprised to say the least. She expected him to know.

"It was, uh, good?" Sango said quietly almost questioning herself if it was good. He looked at his sister and thought it was a boy or something she was fussing over.

Their father walked in at that moment and Sango froze. Her father then walked over to her and hugged her as he did every single day. Everything was normal and that was odd. Her mother walked in with tea and gave her some.

"Now Sango, you have to go do your homework. Your brother won't play with your Hiraokotsu, I promise." her mother said as lovingly as ever. Sango then walked up her stairs and into her room with her backpack on.

'What's going on?' Sango thought in her room and started her work.

**With Kagome**

"Hey everyone, I'm home!" Kagome yelled nervously as she walked through the door to her shrine home. Her mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner and her brother was in the living room playing with their fat cat Buyo. She smiled. She hadn't expected such a warm welcome home.

"Kagome dinner will be ready in about an hour. You can do your homework now or take a quick break before you start. I know you have had a rough day at school. School is very tough sweetie." Kagome's mom said lovingly. Right now all Kagome wanted to do was have her mom hug her and cry into her chest. But, she kept that hidden.

"Mom I think I'm going to take a five minute break." Kagome said and went for the stairs with her backpack on her shoulder.

"Oh honey, by the way, your Uncle Naraku is on a vacation and will be gone for 3 months. He told me to tell you he loved you and would see you soon." Her mother said. Kagome almost gagged, he didn't love her. Then she walked up the stairs to her nice, quiet, and peaceful room.

**With Miroku**

Miroku walked into his house and his mother was sitting there on the couch waiting for him with a hot cup of tea. There was also one of hot chocolate for him. He didn't like tea or coffee. The fire was going and the living room was dark but light in a wonderful way and beautiful way that could make anyone happy, that is if you weren't Miroku right now.

'Oh boy,' Miroku thought dreadfully as he walked over to her. His mother was so kind and loving she was his world and he was hers. His father had died a couple of years ago and they were each others hope. Miroku didn't want to fight with his dear mother.

"Miroku, my son, how long have you been seeing them?" Miroku gulped and picked up his cup and sipped then put it back down.

"Mom they are my friends. My best friends who I would do anything for. Please mom, don't take that away from me." Miroku said to her. His mother's eyes were filling with tears and he had a horrible pain in his throat he couldn't shake down.

Miroku then went on, "Mom, you have to understand I didn't want to hurt you. I need them with me." The woman looked at Miroku with loving eyes.

"My dear sweet Miroku, I love you so much! I would never try to hurt you or those innocent teenager friends of yours. I have not and will not tell their parents." She said in a shaky voice. A tear fell down her face and she let it.

"Mom are you okay?" Miroku asked her.

"Miroku I have something to tell you as well. I know how you feel. I used to need Kagome's mother like you need Inuyasha. I used to need Sango's father like you need Kagome. I used to need Inuyasha's f-father like you need Sango." By now his mother was speaking strongly but the tears were flowing just as strong.

Miroku then hugged her and let go and said, "Mom..." But she cut him off.

"My boy, you hold on to your love for them and _never ever _let it go." and with that she stood up and went to walk out of the room.

Miroku was amazed and had to ask what happened, "Mom what happened?" She looked at him with very sad eyes.

"We got older and our parents got wiser and we weren't willing to lose their faith in us. So it ended, but we never forgot it. Miroku promise me you will always hold on?" She looked to her son with sad, tearful eyes.

"I promise," Miroku spoke softly and she continued to leave with his promise ringing in her ears and a small smile graced across her lips in a loving wish for her son to never let his friends go.

* * *

YAY! Lol a chapter, how amazing! It's as long as I could get it. Review plzzz!

I was so tired I almost cried when I was writing the last part of the chapter 'With Miroku.' I actually shed a tear (Kind of pathetic of me, huh?)! Lol ttyl ppls!


	4. Blood Drifts Along the Wind

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Hey! I've decided that from chapter 4 on I'm going to rewrite this whole fic! lol I just thought that I had been going in such a good direction with the fic and it did NOT turn out the way I had planned it would. So, enjoy and plz review once you've read.

* * *

LAST TIME!

Miroku then hugged her and let go and said, "Mom..." But she cut him off.

"My boy, you hold on to your love for them and _never ever _let it go." and with that she stood up and went to walk out of the room.

Miroku was amazed and had to ask what happened, "Mom what happened?" She looked at him with very sad eyes.

"We got older and our parents got wiser and we weren't willing to lose their faith in us. So it ended, but we never forgot it. Miroku promise me you will always hold on?" She looked to her son with sad, tearful eyes.

"I promise," Miroku spoke softly and she continued to leave with his promise ringing in her ears and a small smile graced across her lips in a loving wish for her son to never let his friends go.

* * *

NOW!

Kagome walked to school quietly, thinking. Why hadn't anything happened? It was strange, she wanted to see Miroku so badly, she was worried about him.

'I wonder what his mother said. I hope she wasn't too hard on him.' Kagome thought as she heard the soft steps of someone coming up next to her. She turned to see Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, I know we can't, ya know, hang out but Miroku's late and Sango isn't here so I'm walking with you whether you like it or not." Inuyasha said. He smirked but also smiled. Kagome laughed because it was funny. The two that hated each other most were left alone.

_**&I&N&U&Y&A&S&H&A&**_

Halfway on the walk Inuyasha's ears twitched and Kagome laughed. Even though they looked human, they still twitched! She loved his twitching ears.

Inuyasha growled teasingly then said, "Shut up. I heard Miroku and Sango and they are going to be behind us in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..." Inuyasha looked to Kagome as Sango said hello from behind them. Kagome smiled as she turned around and Inuyasha let go of his breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said to her friend. They hugged tightly as Miroku rounded the corner and said hey to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, my father said nothing! I was so... I don't know, amazed. I expected something horrible." Sango said to Kagome and the guys. Miroku was looking off into the distance.

"Dude, what's up? You look like shit." Inuyasha asked Miroku. Miroku smiled tiredly, he had done a lot of thinking. He looked ahead of him to the trees and saw how the sun hit them just slightly giving the tree's leaves a golden shimmer. Then he heard birds chirping and he looked up into that same tree and saw a mother bird feed her baby birds. He found this odd because it was almost fall and the bird should've had its babies in the summer or spring. Then a hand flashed in front of his face pulling him out of his daze.

"Miroku, you okay?" Kagome asked her voice filled with concern and worry. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm okay... My mom knew but she didn't tell your parents." He said the last part slowly. As if he didn't believe that it had happened, as if he wasn't even there. His friends stopped in mid step to take a moment to worry... again.

"What did you just say Miroku?" Sango asked thinking he'd gone mad. Of course she would have told their parents.

Miroku looked to Sango and spoke to her and his friends, "She needed Kagome's mother like I need Inuyasha. She used to need Sango's father like I need Kagome. She used to need Inuyasha's father like I need Sango. They were all friends!" He was out of breath and they were staring at him completely shocked. He had remembered her specific words and repeated them to his friends. His mother used to need their parents as much as they needed each other in that moment.

"How can that be?" Sango asked in anger and disbelief. Kagome was near tears. Inuyasha was fuming.

"Why are you all mad? Don't you see? They didn't want us to go through what they did. They wanted us to never become friends so we wouldn't have to feel the pain they felt!" Miroku said wisely. All their anger had gone. All their feelings and thoughts of being tricked and deceived left them.

Miroku spoke again, "She said we have to hang on. Hang onto us and this 'Forbidden Friendship', you know? So we can stay friends and be friends the rest of our lives! The way that they couldn't." He was understanding his mother's words finally.

"I understand and Miroku we'll hang on!" Kagome said a tear from her past anger escaping with a shake of her fist. Inuyasha laughed. They all looked to him. He just smirked.

"I'm so glad your mother didn't say anything. She really knows doesn't she?" Sango asked and Miroku nodded. Inuyasha laughed again. They all looked to him and his smirk grew.

"WHAT IS IT INUYASHA?" Sango asked, sick of his smirk. Inuyasha sighed.

Then he said, "Miroku no matter what your mom said we would've stayed friends and nothing would've stopped that. You're all being soo dramatic!" They all smiled, that was true. But this made them realize something. They were friends and friends are friends till the end.

"Hey Miroku, how is your mom?" Sango asked him. Both boys cracked into wide grins. Sango had never really cared for Miroku's mother. Then Miroku thought of her question and wondered the same thing.

"She seems to be good. But there's something odd about her. I don't know what it is though." Kagome looked over her shoulder and they were almost at school. She poked Inuyasha and Sango and somehow multi tasked to get Miroku in the back too.

"I gotta go, I'll see you guys in class." Kagome spoke in a quiet whisper and that puzzled them. She was never very secretive, she told them everything. So, they wanted to know why she had to go ahead of them.

Then Miroku finally asked as she was about to leave, "Kagome where are you going?" He sounded mad in a way because she was sort of ditching them. Kagome turned to them and smiled oddly and strange with a hint of a tear in her eye and sparkle in the other. A sparkle that made her smile ear to ear and she wanted to but she wasn't able to.

"I'm going alone today. Just have to go to the bathroom. I promise I won't be late." Kagome spoke to them.

As Kagome walked ahead of them they all had their own thoughts in mind.

Sango's mind was still in amazement over their parents not finding out and she was thinking, 'How lucky are we? Miroku has an awesome mom...'

Miroku was thinking, 'I wonder what's up with my mom. I hope she's okay.' They were almost at school and they split but only so far. Sango walked alone with the boys on her other side. Then the soft wind picked up some speed and Sango's hair came undone and her pink silk ribbon escaped her hair and let it free from her high pony tail. Sango laughed out loud and smiled sweetly.

Miroku looked up to the sky and watched the ribbon fly to a tree and whispered, "She's so beautiful when she smiles." Inuyasha heard him and smiled. But then he looked ahead towards Kagome. He smiled slightly at his friend ahead as her small figure got smaller. Then his smile faded as he smelled blood drifting along in the wind. He looked down at the pavement...

'Oh Kagome, what are you doing...' Inuyasha thought as he sighed a quivering breath and they walked to the front of the school.

* * *

OKAY well plz review now... thank you all lol bye bye. : )


	5. Fess Up

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha... lol

* * *

HEY! Okay so this is the 2nd 5th chapter lol. Okay I just want to say I totally hated reading this chapter, the whole time I was cringing at the dramatic level of what I wrote. I'm soooo sorry. On the other hand, if you liked it, sorry I'm redoing the chapter, oh well. lol

* * *

**LAST TIME!**

Miroku was thinking, 'I wonder what's up with my mom. I hope she's okay.' They were almost at school and they split but only so far. Sango walked alone with the boys on her other side. Then the soft wind picked up some speed and Sango's hair came undone and her pink silk ribbon escaped her hair and let it free from her high pony tail. Sango laughed out loud and smiled sweetly.

Miroku looked up to the sky and watched the ribbon fly to a tree and whispered, "She's so beautiful when she smiles." Inuyasha heard him and smiled. But then he looked ahead towards Kagome. He smiled slightly at his friend ahead as her small figure got smaller. Then his smile faded as he smelled blood drifting along in the wind. He looked down at the pavement...

'Oh Kagome, what are you doing...' Inuyasha thought as he sighed a quivering breath and they walked to the front of the school.

* * *

**NOW!**

Kagome walked into the front doors of school. She looked at the blood on her arm as it ran slightly down to her wrist and she sighed in an almost inaudible way. She was so dazed and so much happier she got to see her blood dancing along her skin before class started. Then she had to quickly put away her razor as she heard someone coming up behind her. It just so happened to be Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, thought I'd walk with ya if that's okay with you." Inuyasha wasn't really asking. Then he continued as their walking slowed down slightly, "So when were you gonna tell us? I mean we would eventually find out, right?" Kagome looked over at him slightly angry then her anger had softened at the sight of his sad and hurt face.

Then she had to say, "Inuyasha I have no idea what you're talking about."

He wasn't shocked for the fact he had assumed she would deny it all. Then he bent down to her ear and whispered in a soft and husky growl, his lips touching her face slightly, "Your blood is a scent that I have come accustomed to _every single day_." Kagome's eyes widened slightly then she picked up her pace once again.

"Inuyasha that has got to be the most confusing sentence you have ever said to me. I have literally no idea how to respond to something so... confusing." She spoke to him and Inuyasha had to take a moment to process what _she_ had said.

Then Inuyasha growled and picked his pace up as well and said, "Oh come on Kagome! Stop denying it, you know what I'm talking about... why... why do you do it?" Inuyasha asked her, stopping. She had gone ahead and was planning on just leaving him stranded there but then she heard what he had said next. She bit her bottom lip. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he being so worried and questioning her the way he was? Why was Inuyasha the one who caught her in the act? He walked up to her and went to pull up her sleeve but she fiercely didn't allow it. He smiled sadly and angrily and stared her straight in the eyes.

"So you _are_ hiding something up that sleeve of yours, well what is it Higurashi, you know I love tricks." When she didn't say or do anything he continued, "I bet you weren't even going to tell us, were you!" Kagome shook slightly at the hurt in his voice.

"Inuyasha you don't understand! It's nothing really." Kagome spoke to him. Like he'd buy that. He went to grab her arm and pull up her sleeve, and that time he would see her arm, when Sango and Miroku walked up to them very confused. Inuyasha looked as if he was about to strike Kagome and Kagome had shut her eyes tight as if she was afraid of him and was slightly shaking. Inuyasha saw them and put his hand down too soon. He looked pretty guilty and Kagome opened one eye and saw them. She smiled at them trying to hide her relief to see them.

"Did you guys think he was going to hit me?" Kagome said with a still shaky voice. They slowly nodded their heads. Then she laughed.

"Well you were very wrong he was just making sure I was okay." The two squinted at her skeptically then they decided to let it go for the time being and went to their lockers and then their homeroom.

**Homeroom**

"Okay class; let's get ready for a good day of learning!" Mrs. Kaede spoke to her class. Of course they didn't hear her because they were all busy talking. She sat down slightly frustrated but she would not give in. This was _her_ classroom she _would_ get their attention. She looked around and saw a paper weight and with an, "Ah ha!" she started banging the paper weight on the table like a judge. Everyone turned to her and stopped talking with their mouths slightly open from shock. Miroku and Sango were laughing and were surprised to find Kagome and Inuyasha showing no emotion at all. It was so strange to see because, well, they were the two that probably laughed the most at what teachers would do to get their student's attention. So it was very strange. Another strange thing that had happened was Kagome was near the window that morning and Inuyasha was on the whole other side of the room. Sango started to bite her pencil and then stopped at the glare a girl gave her because Sango had apparently been annoying. No, she hadn't stopped because she was afraid of the girl, she stopped to shove the look right back and mouth, "fuck you," and then she continued to bite her pencil. Miroku had been sitting a few seats away from her and snickered quietly.

"Now that I have your attention I just wanted to pass out these few school notices. Okay, this first one is for the track team. Um, oh here it is." Mrs. Kaede handed out the note. Then once she was finished she handed out another that was for the Drama Club. The few people that got the notice all seemed shocked at the notice and soft whispers were going around. Miroku had heard someone say, "Oh my God! I thought that Mr. Trigishi was _gay _and a _man. _So how in the hell can he be having a baby?" Miroku almost burst out in laughter.

"Ah, here is the last notice. This is for those of you who love to sing. The school is **_finally _**creating a chorus for us. If you would like to join, please just raise your hand." Mrs. Kaede's face fell when no one raised their hands. "I promise you it will be a wonderful experience for you?" She was really, more or so, questioning what she was saying than telling them. Kagome raised her hand hesitantly but she loved singing so why not join chorus she thought. Then Sango did too and after her Miroku raised his hand and Mrs. Kaede raised one of her brows. Once she did that Inuyasha raised his hand and she handed them their papers of information.

"You all do know that we need many other students for the chorus to actually begin, right?" The teacher asked them and they all nodded their heads showing they did. "Okay well, I was just making sure. Um, anyone else?" She asked. A boy in the back raised his hand. Of course he was only joining for the chicks and Inuyasha and Miroku smirked as their friend Kouga had proudly raised his left arm. Mrs. Kaede scowled then handed him a sheet of paper. After Kouga had raised his hand another boy had, Hojo. The only word to describe this kid was, annoying. He was always concerned with health, exercise, and shit like that. A girl named Sky had also raised her hand to join. Once Mrs. Kaede had passed them all their papers that they needed the bell rang signaling first block was beginning. Everyone got up and rushed out of class.

Sango and Kagome both headed to Math while Miroku and Inuyasha headed to Language Arts. As the two girls walked Sango slowed her pace down slightly.

"Hey Kagome-Chan tell me what Inuyasha was going to do to you." Sango spoke to her and Kagome stopped completely. Then she put on a false smile and looked her in the eye.

"Sango, trust me he was only worried about me. Please know that Inuyasha was NOT, I repeat not, trying to hurt me." Kagome spoke. Sango sighed as the bell rang signaling they were late for class.

"I'm so glad Kagome! You have no idea how worried I was." Sango said as she hugged her friend tightly. Kagome winced slightly as she squeezed her arm gently then headed off to class. But, lucky for Kagome, Sango hadn't seen her.

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

Miroku had stopped walking immediately and turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled his eyes knowing what was coming.

"Inuyasha what the hell were you going to do to Kagome?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha looked him straight in the eyes.

Then with dead seriousness he said, "Miroku even though it may seem that I hate Kagome, I don't. She's one of the best friends I've ever had and I would _never ever _hurt her." Miroku had breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, well okay that's good. Now, let's um go to class." Miroku pat Inuyasha on the shoulder and they headed to Language Arts. They were both in the Honors class for language, though they had_ no idea_ why. As they came up to the door Inuyasha whispered to Miroku, "Dude, why the hell are we in this class?" then they separated and sat far away from one another.

* * *

YAY lol I think that this version is going so well, don't you? lol well since you can't really tell me why don't you review for this fic? lol TY TY I wove you! Hehe…


	6. The Photograph Book

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha... or the song in this fic lol

* * *

HEY! This is the 2nd 6th chapter ppl yay! So plz read and once you've read plz review... Dude I know you can do it; reviewing isn't that hard. lol jk wove you ttyl

* * *

**LAST TIME!**

"Sango, trust me he was only worried about me. Please know that Inuyasha was NOT I repeat, not trying to hurt me." Kagome spoke Sango sighed as the bell rang signaling they were late for class.

"I'm so glad Kagome! You have no idea how worried I was." Sango said as she hugged her friend tightly. Kagome winced slightly as she squeezed her arm gently then headed off to class. But, lucky for Kagome, Sango hadn't seen her.

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

Miroku had stopped walking immediately and turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled his eyes knowing what was coming.

"Inuyasha what the hell were you going to do to Kagome?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha looked him straight in the eye.

Then with dead seriousness he said, "Miroku even though it may seem that I hate Kagome I don't. She's one of the best friends I've ever had and I would _never ever _hurt her." Miroku had breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, well okay that's good. Now, let's um go to class." Miroku pat Inuyasha on the shoulder and they headed to Language Arts. They were both in the Honors class for language, though they had_ no idea_ why. As they came up to the door Inuyasha whispered to Miroku, "Dude, why the hell are we in this class?" then they separated and sat far away from one another.

* * *

**NOW!**

Other than the whole Inuyasha and Kagome thing, the group's day had been pretty uneventful. In fact it had gone quite smoothly. Their first four blocks were a breeze and it all seemed too good to be true. It was finally lunch time and they had all decided to meet up at 'their place' to have lunch. Kagome had been the first one at their strange cabin.

'Hmm, I wonder what's taking them so long.' Kagome thought as she took the second bite out of her sandwich. She looked up as she heard someone come through the door. It was Sango carrying a tray with her food. Then shortly after her the two boys came in with the same trays except theirs had slightly more food on it. Kagome smiled at them all, though only half-heartedly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just looked away. Then they all sat down to eat.

"What took you guys so long?" Kagome questioned them. They all shrugged and then Miroku came up with an answer.

"We buy a lunch and you just bring yours from home!" Miroku said and they all nodded in realization. Sango smiled at them all, she seemed to be so happy they were all still together.

"Who's bored?" Sango asked randomly as they all were near finished with eating their lunches. Kagome laughed as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and then she raised her hand as if she were in class and Miroku followed. Then Inuyasha did too, but, not without rolling his eyes first. Sango clapped her hands together.

"Me too!" Sango said and then walked over to their radio. It wasn't a bad radio either. Miroku had gotten it for his birthday from his aunt. But his aunt had made a mistake, it was a girl radio. So, he had brought it to 'their place' and they listened to it from time to time.

As Sango searched for a good channel they all started talking.

"Hey Inu, you have the time?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha looked at him.

"I'm not some living clock that just always has the time. What the hell man, look at the clock behind you." Inuyasha said, pointing to the wall behind him and Miroku smiled while shrugging and looking at the time.

"We have around a half hour left before fifth block starts." Kagome stated. Sango, with a "Yay!" escaping her mouth, had finally found a good song, it was "Suspension" by Mae. As the song's intro began she got an idea.

"HEY! I have an idea how about we all look in the old photograph book, it could be fun?" Sango said. They all were thinking about saying no but then she sunk to the level of pouting and they gave in to her puppy face. The four all stood up and sat down on the couch with Sango holding the album. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and Miroku sat next to Sango. So it went Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha in the order on the couch. On the book's front cover were the words "Friend's Forever" in a fancy writing. They had made it when they were kids and liked that kind of writing because they could barely read it at the time.

_Lately I'm alright  
and lately I'm not scared  
I've figured out,  
that what you do to me feels like  
I'm floating on air._

The first picture was of Kagome and Inuyasha they were lying on the grass head to head. They were around 4 and 5. Kagome had a little white flower in her hands and she was smelling it and was wearing a cute red sweater and her hair flowed in the back of her with some blades of grass poking through. Inuyasha was lying too and his silver hair flowed and he was laughing and pointing up at the clouds... or Kiara's tail, one of those.

His ears looked really twitchy and Miroku laughed when he first saw it. Sango had said, "Hey I took that picture above them. It was sort of hard I had to like hover on Kiara, my wittle kitty." They all laughed. Kiara wasn't so little like when she took their picture... in fact she was far from it.

_I don't need to know right now  
all I know is I believe  
in the very thing that got us here  
and now I can't leave._

The next picture was of Sango and Miroku they were walking on a dirt road side by side and their hands were touching slightly. They were, at the time, 15 and 16. Sango was wearing a flower in her hair which was up in a half way and the wind was making her hair flow slightly behind her. Her skirt looked as if it was dancing in the wind and she was holding her shoes in her hand, the road had been soft. Miroku was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt and was smiling with a hand in his pocket. The wind had made his hair a little messy but it was perfect for the picture. The lighting was wonderful. The sun had been setting and there was a golden tint on them.

_Say anything, but say what you mean,  
cause I'm caught in suspension._

"I took that one," Kagome spoke softly.

_Now,  
I'm wanting this for sure  
and I'll beg for nothing more.  
I'll plan all day and drive all night  
you'll love what's in store._

"It's really beautiful Kags." Miroku said then added, "Even if Sango's in it." Sango went to playfully hit him and he grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes and said, "I was just joking, Sango, you were the center of the picture. Pure beauty." Sango looked back then cleared her throat.

"What's the next picture?" She asked.

The third was of Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha. They were around 12-13. They were in a field running around and acting crazy. Inuyasha was chasing them laughing very hard and they were simply running. Kagome was about to trip, you could tell from her expression as she ran with Sango. Sango was running and fire was burning in her eyes, she loved running. You could tell it was a hot day. There were small bugs flying in the air and the grass was a little wet and you could tell the sprinkler had been on as the sun hit the ground just right.

_I can't seem to stop this now  
even if it's not so clear,  
and I'll take what I can get._

They all laughed when Miroku said, "I took that one."

"No shit Sherlock. You aren't even in this one!" Inuyasha said and Miroku just shrugged. He tended to point out the obvious.

_If you want me here (If you want me here)_

The fourth was of only Miroku. It was one of their most recent pictures added to their collection. Kagome had taken the picture. In the picture Miroku had just woken up and one of his eyes was open looking at Kagome and the other was shut. He looked sweet and tired. A soft smile was gracing his lips as he looked at Kagome and he looked as if he was about to sigh as he always did. The picture was a little blurred because at the time Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the way he had looked and that shook the camera.

Sango had burst out laughing at this one, he looked so flipping... cute.

_Say anything, but say what you mean.  
When you whisper you want this  
your eyes tell the same._

The picture that came fourth was of Inuyasha and Miroku, they looked to be 17. They were both on swings just sitting there talking about stuff. Inuyasha was sort of smirking but doing so seriously and looking a little past Miroku. Miroku was looking up and straight into the camera with serious eyes. Inuyasha was wearing dark blue jeans and a gray hoodie over his white t-shirt, it looked a little chilly out. Miroku was wearing black jeans and a black over shirt over his white muscle shirt underneath. You could see the sun in the sky and the wind was blowing Inuyasha's hair and you could see a small piece of Miroku's little pony tail.

"What were you guys talking about?" Kagome asked laughing. They knew and remembered but it was between them.

"I forget, Miroku, do you remember?" Inuyasha said as he smiled at his friend.

"No Inuyasha I totally forget sorry, Kaggy." Miroku said. Sango laughed at the new nick name.

Kagome glared jokingly at Miroku then to Sango, "Never call me that again AND Sango, it isn't funny." That had just made Sango laugh harder and Miroku start to say the name over and over.

"Kaggy, Kaggy, Kaggy..." Miroku went on.

_We are gaining speed  
I can barely breathe.  
Cause I'm caught in suspension._

_It's enough for me to get excited,  
It's enough for me to feel...Oh!_

Kagome just laughed at this and flipped the page of the photograph book.

On this page Inuyasha was alone. He looked about 17 or 18, it was recent. He looked calm and that was the only word for what he looked like, calm and he was looking off. He was walking in the middle of the road and it looked around 6:30 a.m. Kagome had taken the picture while they were walking up a hill. Inuyasha's hands were in his gray hoodie pockets and his breath could be seen. His hair was flowing behind him as he walked up and the sun was rising.

_Say anything, but say what you mean.  
When you whisper you want this.  
Your eyes tell the same._

"Oh I loved this one!" Kagome said. Inuyasha quickly looked at her and she caught him so he looked away immediately. She smiled softly and sad.

_We are gaining speed (suspension)  
I can barely breathe (Oh, please say what you mean)  
I'm caught in suspension (suspension)  
I'm caught in suspension._

The next one was the same, the only difference was he was closer and looking directly into the camera and smiling slightly. His eyes were soft and he was looking past the camera to Kagome and you could tell in a way.

_Say (say) anything (suspension)  
but say what you mean (Oh, please say what you mean)  
I'm caught in suspension (suspension)  
I'm caught in suspension._

Kagome sighed and said, "What's the next one?"

They flipped it and it was of Miroku and Kagome eating cake laughing. Sango was in the back of them getting cake out of her hair and they all looked to be 9-10. The cake was everywhere in the cabin...

"How in the world did we get that cake off the walls again?" Miroku asked laughing. They all shrugged then looked to that same wall. There was still a stain.

_We are gaining speed (suspension)  
I can barely breathe (Oh, I can barely breathe)  
I'm caught in suspension (suspension)  
I'm caught in suspension._

They went back to the picture and looked closely and saw one single strand of Inuyasha's hair in the picture, he had forgotten to move it out of the way and they all laughed.

The last pages were just of all of them joking and laughing and goofing off. In the cabin, in fields, 'Sort of' at school and other places.

_Say (say) anything (suspension)  
but say what you mean (Oh, I can barely breathe)  
I'm caught in suspension._

As they finished looking at the pictures laughing and talking to one another Inuyasha said, "Block 5 is about to start we should get going."

Miroku looked at him and said, "Can't we just hang out? Like we used to? Just listen to music and have fun!" Sango laughed and Kagome looked hopeful.

"Sure we can, if that's cool with you guys." Inuyasha said asking the girls if they'd skip fifth and sixth block. They decided they would just as the bell signaled for everyone to go to fifth block.

Kagome got on her slippers that were there and Sango went to make some hot chocolate because, frankly, it was getting cold. Inuyasha and Miroku got out some more books and were ready for nice afternoon with their friends.

* * *

OKAY So I made it as good as I could lol this was a good chappy I think lol Review please THANKS lol WOOOOOOOOO!


	7. To The Memories

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Hey yall! lol okay so this is the last chapter before we're back on track and just regularly reading the chapters and stuff lol... Thought you'd wanna know. You know what to do when you finish reading this chappy lol plz review.

* * *

Last Time...

The last pages were just of all of them joking and laughing and goofing off. In the cabin, in fields, "Sort of" at school and other places.

Say (say) anything (suspension)  
but say what you mean (Oh, I can barely breathe)  
I'm caught in suspension.

As they finished looking at the pictures laughing and talking to one another Inuyasha said, "Block 5 is about to start we should get going."

Miroku looked at him and said, "Can't we just hang out? Like we used to? Just listen to music and have fun!" Sango laughed and Kagome looked hopeful.

"Sure we can, if that's cool with you guys." Inuyasha said asking the girls if they'd skip fifth and sixth block. They decided they would just as the bell signaled for everyone to go to fifth block.

Kagome got on her slippers that were there and Sango went to make some hot chocolate because, frankly, it was getting cold. Inuyasha and Miroku got out some more books and were ready for nice afternoon with their friends.

* * *

Now...

Now they were all settled and ready for the rest of the day, which was Friday. Inuyasha walked over to their fridge and pulled out four beers then tossed them to the others. There were clicks heard around the room as a new song began, it was Dance Inside by The All-American Rejects. Miroku took a sip from his beer and sat back down and smiled as Sango sat down next to him. Kagome sat on the love seat next to the couch and Inuyasha sat on the other side of her. As they all flipped through the photograph books they laughed and smiled pointing to every other picture for the others to see.

Sango drank some more of her beer and said, while holding her can up to the others, "To the memories!" she laughed and didn't expect them to agree but they did and drank... to the memories. Kagome laughed at how silly they were being and they all joined her. They barely had one drink and Sango was already acting funny. Then Kouga called Inuyasha's cell.

"Hello?" Inuyasha spoke into the phone as he turned the music down.

Kouga answered, "Hey what's up man, why aren't you in class?" Inuyasha snickered slightly.

"Dude, why the hell do you care?" Inuyasha asked and heard Kouga growl slightly.

"Well I was wondering' what the four of you were doing. I have some plans for tonight thought you'd wanna come. BUT since you're giving me attitude..." Kouga was saying but Inuyasha interrupted, "Wait! What are your plans?" Kouga quietly laughed.

"Well after school I was gonna head to the mall, ugh I know, then I was gonna go to this party that Yumi is holding." Kouga spoke and Inuyasha sighed happily.

"Thank God someone's having a party. Alright then man I'm gonna let you go. Hey can we meet up with you at the mall?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm gonna be stuck there doing... um let's see, SHIT okay. So yes you guys MUST come to the mall." Kouga spoke. Inuyasha once again, laughed.

"Oh and I forgot, ya have to be dating someone in order to go to the dance, it's the "rules" haha what the fuck is up with that?"

"Um... okay then. See ya, Kouga." Inuyasha said and he heard some yelling in the background. It was something along the lines of, "Get back to class now" or "Kouga what's your number again?" and Inuyasha laughed. Kouga had quietly whispered bye back.

The others all looked to him expecting something.

"Guys do the usual. Kagome call your parents and say your sleeping over Sango's, Sango say you're over Kagome's, Miroku tell your mom you're going out and you're gonna spend the night over my house and not to worry." They all looked to him with the same question in mind, "Why?" He soon answered.

"Oh yeah, um, Kouga's gonna meet us at the mall and from there we're going to a party I think some chick name Yuri or Yumi is holding." Inuyasha said then added, "Oh right, hehe, is that okay?" They all laughed and said yeah. He was really asking Kagome she didn't really do the whole party scene. But she nodded her head and said she'd go. Sango started jumping up and down clapping her hands together.

"Oh yeah I forgot there's a catch, ya have to be dating someone. That's the, and I quote, Rules cause you won't be allowed in if not." Inuyasha said.

"I can't wait!" Sango said but Kagome actually looked kind of nervous. The she said, "Oh Kags, it's gonna be so much fun. Come on cheer up!" Kagome looked up and smiled at Sango. Sango had the "are you okay?" look in her eyes.

"I'm fine really, just a little nervous and excited." Kagome spoke. Then Mirokurubbed his hands together as if he was planning something fairly evil.

"SO, who's going with who?" Miroku asked. They all looked to him confused and he shrugged.

"I just assumed that if we had to go with someone we would go with each other. Which would mean we'd have to choose _who _to actually "go with," ya know what I mean?" They all said oh and then decided they'd choose who at that moment out of a hat.

"This is stupid." Inuyasha said as he chose. "There's only four of us. I'm either gonna get Kagome or Sango, what's the point?" Inuyasha spoke as he dramatically took out a piece of paper. He read the name out loud, "Kagome..." He looked strangely calm and didn't roll his eyes or anything. Then Miroku broke out in a smile.

"YES! I mean... oh no, the horror I'm going with Sango." Miroku spoke the last part like a robot and Inuyasha smirked. Sango glared at him.

"Fine, then it's settled. I'm going with Miroku and Inuyasha and Kagome are going together. BUT it is NOT a date!" Sango said. Kagome laughed at Sango's words.

"We already knew that." Kagome said quietly to Sango and Sango blushed slightly but soon regained composure. Inuyasha smiled softly at Sango and she smiled back.

"Now all we have to do is wait" Inuyasha said glancing at the clock then at Kagome.

'I wonder what I'll wear... hmmm.' Kagome and Sango thought while the boys thought, 'I wonder what kind of girls I'll meet... hmmm.'

A half hour and 45 minutes later

"What time is it?" Sango asked. Kagome yawned a little then looked at their clock.

"It's time to get out of school... yay." Kagome said unenthused. Inuyasha was soooo happy.

"FINALLY!" Miroku said. Kagome laughed and Sango tried to stifle her laughter but failed miserably.

"Okay so let's go to the mall." Inuyasha said walking to the door. They all got up tiredly but they knew they'd get their energy back once they stepped outside.

They were right. The sun was shining brightly and the chilly air hit their faces in a soft blow which woke them right up and Sango started skipping. Since they had to walk to the mall because no one had a car, why not make it fun she had thought. Kagome laughed out loud and started to do the same thing. Both boys just acted as if they didn't know them, which wasn't that hard considering they already did that 24/7. As they were walking they had caught up with Kouga who was just sitting there in a parking lot that had a shortcut to the mall. When he saw them coming he sighed, rolled his eyes slightly, then ran up to them.

"Hey, what's up?" Kouga asked as they all came together. They shrugged not really wanting to say their usual, which was, "Nothing much." Kouga just growled/laughed at them and started to head for the mall again with the others following. Once they got to the mall they headed straight for the food court. They weren't going to eat, they were going to chat. Just catch up and then plan what they would do at the mall or how they'd go to the dance. They soon got to the food court.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Kouga said. Sango looked ready to say something.

"Okay well we," Sango pointed to the others, "all have "dates" for the party so what about you?" Sango said. Miroku and Inuyasha smirked, of course he'd have a date.

"I'm going with Shiori." Kouga said and they all nodded their heads predicting that. Shiori was pretty, popular, and well a slut.

"BUT, I'd much rather be going with you." Kouga said looking to Kagome. She rolled her eyes and the others followed. Then Sango got up and took Kagome's arm and she winced in pain. Sango let go quickly.

"Kags what's wrong?" Sango asked. Kagome just shrugged and rubbed her arm slightly. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"It's nothing you just pressed a little too hard. It's okay really." Kagome spoke and Sango nodded her head.

"Oh, well okay then. Inuyasha we'll call you when we're done shopping. When does the dance start again?" Sango said to Inuyasha and asked Kouga.

"Like, I don't know, 10:30-whenever." Kouga said. Sango smiled quickly then darted off with Kagome who had quickly looked back with a smile and wave.

"Chicks, huh?" Kouga said. Miroku and Inuyasha just laughed as they all got up.

"Yeah... chicks." Miroku said. Then Inuyasha laughed, "Guys, it's Kagome and Sango." The two just nodded saying, exactly.

* * *

OKAY well lol that's the seventh chapter, I hope you enjoyed it... if you did lol REVIEW PWEASE lol ttyl all!


	8. What To Do?

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Hey everyone, this is chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and don't forget to review my friends! Reviews are always good lol.

* * *

Last Time...

"I'm going with Shiori." Kouga said and they all nodded their heads predicting that. Shiori was pretty, popular, and well a slut.

"BUT, I'd much rather be going with you." Kouga said looking to Kagome. She rolled her eyes and the others followed. Then Sango got up and took Kagome's arm and she winced in pain. Sango let go quickly.

"Kags what's wrong?" Sango asked. Kagome just shrugged and rubbed her arm slightly. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"It's nothing you just pressed a little too hard. It's okay really." Kagome spoke and Sango nodded her head.

"Oh, well okay then. Inuyasha we'll call you when we're done shopping. When does the dance start again?" Sango said to Inuyasha and asked Kouga.

"Like, I don't know, 10:30-whenever." Kouga said. Sango smiled quickly then darted off with Kagome who had quickly looked back with a smile and wave.

"Chicks, huh?" Kouga said. Miroku and Inuyasha just laughed as they all got up.

"Yeah... chicks." Miroku said. Then Inuyasha laughed, "Guys, it's Kagome and Sango." The two just nodded saying, exactly.

* * *

Now...

"Hey Kags, when you get out you should definitely try this on!" Sango yelled into the women's dressing room. Kagome and Sango had just got to the first store they were going to shop at and were already trying on clothes. Kagome sighed as she just stared at the tank top Sango had picked out for her. She had actually loved the shirt and new it would fit her...

Then she counted to twenty and yelled out to Sango, "Damn, it doesn't fit." Kagome hadn't even tried it on because she knew it would show her arms. Once, when she had just started cutting, she wore a tank top and Sango noticed something like cuts on her arm even though she had used makeup to hide them.

She heard Sango groan and start to say, "Do you need a different size?" Then Kagome put on her other shirt and left the jeans she had been trying on.

"BUT, these do!" Kagome said as she walked out ignoring Sango's last comment. Sango gasped, Kagome looked... well _hot_ in those jeans.

"Kagome you are sooo getting those." Sango said and Kagome rolled her eyes. She hated when Sango said sooo. The jeans Kagome were wearing were tight and were a dark blue with a faded blue on her front thighs and the pockets were a perfect size for a really flat object. Preferably her tiny cell phone and the other could hold her money if she didn't bring a small purse.

"Now that you're getting those jeans, and we have pants for ya, try this shirt on!" Sango said as she handed her a long sleeved shirt. Kagome smiled ear to ear, it was perfect. The shirt was long sleeved and it was a soft black with a v-neck that had ruffles along the edges of it which were in a bell shape near the end. The shirt sparkled slightly in specific areas but not too much and at the bottom it ruffled out slightly and was a little angled. Though it was simple it was very beautiful on her. She smiled as she stared at her reflection and the shirt showed off her figure perfectly. Then she walked out to show Sango how she looked and Sango gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Kagome saddened thinking her reaction bad.

"That bad?" Kagome spoke uncertainly and Sango shook her head vigorously.

"No, no, no, no, no! That's not it at all, you just look very pretty. The only thing I wish was different was your face, Kags you look pale... hehe that's an insult isn't it." Sango said and Kagome laughed and looked at herself in the mirror. Sango was right; she was looking paler than usual.

"Wow Kags you look... really great." A male voice spoke and the two girls turned. It was the guys and they were already done shopping. Inuyasha was the one who had spoken and he slightly regretted it but still smiled at her softly, sadly. Kagome was slightly confused but thanked him.

"So where to now?" Kouga asked and Sango sighed slightly bored with the store she was in.

"I still haven't gotten to pick my outfit out. So it's my turn now!" Sango spoke. Kagome laughed and nodded agreeing with Sango and following her to the women's section with the boys following behind her. She got an outfit immediately. She chose a pair of baby blue jeans with rips going down the side covered in fishnets. Her shirt was a gray, v-neck top that had black lace sleeves which were short, a black lace over the top piece of it and a black ribbon trim in the middle to separate the top from bottom.

Once Sango and Kagome were done buying there clothes the boys thought that they were done.

"Fat chance! We still have to check out shoes, doesn't mean we're going to buy shoes just means we wanna look and we have plenty of time to. Also we _must_ check out the new cosmetics store I don't know the name of it though." Sango spoke and they all had to restrain from rolling their eyes, even Kagome. Then Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and started to drag her to a random shoe store.

**One Half Hour Later**

"My God, Sango how long does it take you to buy shoes?" Miroku asked her as she tried on yet another pair. Sango smiled evilly at him.

"It takes me a while and you _really_ should know that by now." Sango spoke while handing Kagome a pair of boots she had been looking at and Kagome smiled to herself. Kagome didn't know why but she always got embarrassed to take the shoes off the shelf and Sango had seemed to notice that a looong time ago.

"Thank you," Kagome muttered and Sango just waved a hand in front of her and Kagome smiled again.

"Hey Kags when you're done with those shoes I think we should head out and go to the next store." Sango said to her and she agreed.

"Okay well I'm going to go buy these shoes; you want me to buy those too?" Sango asked her.

"Sangoooo, I can do it myself. I'm not a baby." Kagome said and Sango laughed. Then she nodded and walked off to buy her shoes. Sango was buying her shoes as Kagome took those boots off which actually fit perfectly. She smiled as she went over to join Sango over at the counter. As Kagome came next to Sango she was done and could bye her boots, sneakers, and some nice dress shoes.

As they were all walking out they had almost forgot about that new store.

"Hey, Inu what's the time?" Kouga asked out of the blue. Inuyasha looked to him then shook his head as he took out his cell phone.

"It's 4:45." Inuyasha said still shaking his head as he put his phone away. They were all confused.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked him. He just looked at her and snorted.

"Why is it always me you all ask for the time?" He spoke and they all pondered his question for a moment then shrugged and walked on to their destination.

**25 Steps Later**

"So it's called 'Sassy Cassie's Place,' what a name." Kouga spoke sarcastically. Sango laughed and walked in with the rest a little behind her.

**35 minutes later**

"Dude what the hell are they doing?" Kouga asked Miroku who was just standing there looking tired.

"Huh? Oh I have no clue. I guess they're getting girl shit... stuff." Miroku said as a girl around 10 looked at him with disgusted face. Kouga smirked and looked at Miroku sarcastically scolding him. Miroku just rolled his eyes as Sango and Kagome walked up to them with small bags in hand.

"We're finished!" Kagome said and walked out with Sango next to her. They started heading out and the boys followed.

"What are we going to do noooow?" Sango asked as they were walking out of the mall.

"We still have so much time before the Party!" Sango spoke and they all silently agreed knowing they did.

"Well we can go to my house and wait there till the party because it's the closest. But I don't know if Fluffy's home so it might not be a good idea for Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Kouga you're good but I don't know if you guys can." Inuyasha said with uncertainty. Kouga smirked.

"Dude, yaw want me to go check?" Kouga asked.

As Kouga was getting ready to run to Inuyasha's house Kagome rolled her eyes and yelled, "DON'T GO YET!" Kouga stopped in mid-step.

"You're all idiots... no offense. But anyway, even if 'Fluffy' ain't home now, he will be later." Kagome said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious but, what's your point?" Inuyasha said in a slightly rude tone.

Kagome rolled her eyes again and the bags in her arms slightly shook with a bit of her temper.

Then she said, "Inuyasha when he gets home he'll smell our scent and then you're screwed! But, if you want to get killed by Sesshomaru be my guest." Inuyasha's eyes shined with realization.

"She's right, man. What are we gonna do now?" Kouga said as he turned his body fully around to face everyone. Then Miroku go an idea.

"Hey, we can go to my place it's just down the street and ya know, now that I think of it, closer than Inuyasha's. Plus, my mom knows about you all being my friends, remember? AND she's being really cool about things lately so I think it'll be okay. Oh and, my house is closer to Yuri's or Yumi's or whoever the hell she is so we can get to the party faster if we're going to walk." Miroku said and they all agreed and started heading toward Miroku's.

**On the Walk to Miroku's House**

"Miroku you lied to us!" Sango yelled. Miroku looked slightly alarmed then laughed.

"How did I lie Sango?" Miroku asked her and she thought for a moment.

"Well you said your house was right down the street and it's just not... and now I'm TIIIIRED!" She whined and they all laughed.

"Sango we've only been walking for a few minutes and you're already tired?" Inuyasha asked her and Sango nodded her head with exaggerated exhaust. Kagome giggled slightly.

"Hey Inuyasha, why don't you give her a piggy back ride!" Kagome said then laughed at Inuyasha's appalled face. Sango started jumping up and down and clapping her hands like a four-year-old. Inuyasha had to smile.

"Okay, get on." He said and she jumped up on his back with her legs around him. Then he started to walk and Kagome laughed some more and started walking to. Miroku was looking at the sight and just got mad, though he didn't really know why.

Kouga started to jog and heard Kagome's mocking voice saying, "WOOO! Move those legs Kouga you wolf man you, YEAH!" He just turned around and picked her up and through her over his shoulder and she started screaming, "PUT ME DOWN! KOUGAAAAAA PUT ME DOWN!" The guys were all laughing and Sango was about to fall off Inuyasha's back because he was laughing so much. But, Inuyasha caught her in time.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Yay!" Sango said out loud randomly.

"What the fuck was that?" Kouga asked her and she shrugged.

"There was a pretty blue house there and I wanted to give it props... Yay! Hehe it green, had to give that one props too!" Sango spoke and they thought she was insane.

"YAY!" Kagome yelled and they all looked to her and she shrugged.

"I'm bored and Kouga let me down finally." Kagome said and they all laughed. Then Miroku stopped walking.

"Guys my house is right here." Miroku said as he started walking towards it. Inuyasha let Sango down and she thanked him for the "lift" to Miroku's.

He just laughed and said "Whatever, no problem." Then they all started walking towards Miroku's house which was a medium two story house with navy blue shutters and a white house with a nice porch in front and a sleeping garden with a slight sparking frost on it from the cold. (Don't forget lol it's still fall right now) They could see at the top a window and inside was Miroku's room. Kagome smiled to herself knowing Miroku used to climb out that window to sneak out the house just to see them. When they reached the door he got out his key and they walked into the house. Miroku's mother was sitting in their living room drinking some tea and watching the television when they walked in. She smiled a very kind and loving smile at them all. Then she got up and hugged them for no reason at all and she accidentally hugged Inuyasha twice.

"Oh it's so great to finally see you all, I'm Hikari." She said quietly as she turned the T.V volume down slightly.

"How are you Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Kouga?" she said and looked at each of them as she spoke their name. Then she laughed as they were all confused she knew who they were. That was besides Kouga, he'd been over before.

"You all look so much like your parents." she answered to their unasked question.

"Well sit! I have so much to ask you and I must hear how everything's been all these years with your parents and such." Hikari said lightly. They were all smiling; she just had this warmth about her that they couldn't understand. Then the phone rang.

Hikari's face dropped slightly and she looked nervous while holding up a finger saying, "Just wait here so we can talk, I'll only be a moment." They all heard her say her hello.

"Yes I am Hikari Priest... That's correct." Hikari spoke.

"Wonder who it is." Inuyasha said as his keen sense of hearing heard the other person's voice as if they were just across from him.

"You came in for that check-up right?" Inuyasha heard a snotty secretary's voice.

"Yes I did." Hikari said into the phone politely.

"Please wait one moment; I'm going to connect you with Dr. Mason." The woman said and Inuyasha heard elevator music begin to play the song, "Close to You" and he chuckled. Miroku looked at him with squinting eyes.

"Hey wait a sec, you guys listening to my mom's conversation?" Miroku asked Inuyasha and Kouga. Inuyasha stopped chuckling and nodded his head slowly.

Then Kouga said, "Yep now shhhhhh I like this song." Inuyasha laughed at Kouga's sarcasm. Then they heard a man's voice come on the line.

"Hello, Ms. Priest is it?" Dr. Mason asked.

"Yes, that's me." Hikari said with a hint of fright in her voice. All humor drained from Inuyasha and Kouga's faces. The others started to worry.

"I'm sorry to confirm that your tests came back positive, you have Breast Cancer." Dr. Mason spoke.

"Oh God, there must be a mistake. I'm perfectly fine! Sure I felt a small little thing but I was just going in to be sure that I was okay, this is very very wrong, I'm fine." Hikari said as tears started to fall down her face. Miroku was getting very nervous as Inuyasha and Kouga's faces both started to look more serious with each word.

"I'm sorry but you _do_ have Breast Cancer. I've scheduled for you to come in on Monday at 9:35 A.M. and you can learn all the possible treatments and how to fight this disease. I promise we will do our best to help you but..." Dr. mason was saying but then he paused seeming to be in pain with what he had to say next.

"What, oh God, what is it?" Hikari questioned him.

"Ms. Priest I have to be honest, we didn't catch it very early. It's already spread throughout almost your entire right side and is starting to go on your left side. I'm sorry; don't forget to come in on Monday." Dr. Mason said then there was a click heard.

Hikari fell to the kitchen floor holding her stomach to try to stifle her sobs but she couldn't do it.

"What is it?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. But he was already in the kitchen helping her into the living room. Miroku's mother was devastated.

"Oh, Miroku! I'm so sorry..." Hikari cried out to her son. Miroku was shocked and went to his mother.

"Mom? Are you okay? Please tell me what's going on." Miroku said. Kagome was shocked as well with tears in her eyes. Where was that magical warmth that was there before?

"Miroku, I'm sick." She said and that was all Miroku needed to hear. He didn't have to hear with what he knew what that sick was and what it meant, she was dying and he didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

Okay, please review now lol... MHMM! I hope no one's sad about his mom being sick... Forgive me but it's apart of the story. ALSO lol I was rushing to finish this so please excuse some mistakes.


	9. You Guys Can Go

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Inuyasha... at all.

* * *

Chappy NIIIIIINE! Finally right? Well I'm sorry for the wait, I'd been updating my other fics. Lol that seems to be my excuse for not updating this one every time, oh well. Any who, hope ya enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Around a half hour later, after Hikari explained what had been going on to them, they were all sitting in the kitchen drinking sodas. Just taking everything in, slowly.

"I'm really sorry Miroku," Kagome said from her side of the table the five of them were at. Around five minutes ago his mother had gone up to bed to rest. She'd been exhausted from crying so much. Miroku smiled tiredly, taking a sip of his Coke.

"No Kagome, it's okay." He said to her, staring intently at the table's surface.

"Miroku... I'm sorry too. I wish there was something that we could do for her but right now I don't know what would help." Sango spoke up and he looked her in the eyes.

"Oh shut it Sango." He told her. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Wha..?" She began but he cut her off.

"You never gave a damn about my mother. You really disliked her to be truthful. I mean you never even gave her a chance." Miroku said roughly. Sango was staring at him. He was right, he was _so_ right.

"You're right... But now everything's different, everything's changed." She said quietly with her eyes still on Miroku. "I really like your mother. She's kind and welcoming and warm, I never knew that. And now, with her being sick and all, I don't know what to make of the situation." Miroku stared at her, using all his will power not to cry in front of them. He was a guy, guys just didn't do that.

"Miroku, dude, we don't care if you... ya know." Kouga said from his corner at the table. Miroku smiled but then he broke and began to sob. It took everything in him to not but he couldn't help it and truthfully, who could? Kagome and Sango got up from their seats and began to comfort him while the two guys just sat there feeling awkward. Miroku was crying and it was strange, they couldn't really stomach it but they were fine with it... odd.

"Oh God! Damn it all... I'm sorry you guys. I'm so sorry." Miroku said through his tears and Sango began to cry. He looked up at her and laughed. "What are you _doing_?" He asked her. They were crying while laughing together as she shook her head not really knowing herself.

"I can't _stand _to see you upset..." She said quietly, ruffling his hair playfully. He smiled at her with an all-knowing look.

"Oh yeah?" He asked her she smiled.

"Yeah." Sango whispered to him. Kagome smiled and walked back to her seat which was in between Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Awkward..." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Yeeep..." Kouga said, just as blunt. Kagome laughed and put an arm around both of them. Sango and Miroku were too busy staring into one another's eyes to even notice them. They both looked at Kagome who still had an arm on their shoulder.

"Guess it's just us three now, huh?" She asked them with a slight smirk. Inuyasha smiled.

"Bout time too..." He said and Kagome nodded her head. Kouga scoffed.

"You two make me sick," They both looked at him. "Yeah, ya wanna know why? Cause you've already given up and think that their lost in one another's eyes. Throw somethin at em, anything, it'll take them out of there little daze reeeeal fast." Inuyasha smirked.

"No, let them be. They're fucking meant for each other, I just hope the pervert doesn't ruin the moment." Inuyasha said as he saw Miroku's hand begin to move behind the crying Sango. All three were on the edge of their seats, ready for a slap to be heard throughout the house when...

"Dude! He's rubbing her back!" Kagome whispered with astonishment. Both guys looked at her with sweat-drops as they saw Miroku begin to lower his hand.

"Kagome, since when did you say dude?" Kouga asked, forgetting the matter at hand (haha). She laughed.

"I don't know, since now." She told them then she giggled as Miroku didn't grope but instead just continued to rub her back to sooth her.

"It's okay Sango." Miroku told her. She laughed with irony.

"I'm s-sup.. supposed to be comforting you!" She said and then he sat her on his lap and held her in his arms. The three musketeers all went bug-eyed and slowly decided to leave the room.

"Awkward..." Inuyasha said out in the living room.

"Very." Kouga spoke to the other two. Kagome just laughed while nodding her head. "Oh crap!" Kouga spoke up through Kagome's laughing.

"What? What is it?" Inuyasha asked while grinning at how stupid Kagome was acting.

"Well... I know this is kind of selfish but, I really wanted to go to that party." Kouga said while Kagome and Inuyasha's faces immediately showed disapointment.

"It's okay, you guys can go." Miroku said with red eyes. They hadn't noticed the other two coming in. Kagome smiled at Miroku's selflessness.

"Thanks Miroku," Inuyasha said, looking at his friend with serious eyes. "You okay?" Miroku nodded his head. Sango had been beside Miroku that whole time and she quickly glanced at him.

"Miroku?" She said to him. He looked at her.

"Hmm?" He questioned and she smiled at him.

"You mind if I stay too?" She asked him and he smiled as well.

"Sure, you can stay if you'd like." He told her. Kagome looked disgusted, as did the other two.

"Okay, what the hell's going on?" Inuyasha asked roughly. The two smiled at the other three.

"I don't know, but we've decided that we're going to start going out." Miroku said smiling. Kagome fell down anime style.

"HUH?" She asked, still on the floor then immediately getting up. "I don't get it, why so sudden?" Inuyasha and Kouga were both sweat-dropping and questioning everyone's sanity.

"Well, we finally realized that we kinda like each other." Sango laughed.

"Ewwwwww...!" Kagome yelled. Everyone looked at her. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO ARE LEAVING US!"

"What in the world are you...?"Inuyasha began but she interrupted him.

"Don't you see Inuyasha? We're like Timone and Pumba. We're _going_ to left alooooone and forgotten!" She screamed but everyone got what she was saying. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't really have Miroku and Sango anymore. All they had was each other and even when they did hangout with Miroku and Sango those two would only be focusing on, well, each other.

"Ooooh..." Inuyasha said after her freak.

"Yeah!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha smiled.

"Dude, she's right." Inuyasha said to Miroku. Miroku shrugged, okay with the situation.

"I'm sure you guys won't mind right?" Sango asked them. Kagome looked amazed.

"But, but, but, but..." Kagome was saying while Inuyasha and Kouga both grabbed one of her arms and began to drag her towards the door.

"Thanks for being so understanding!" Miroku yelled while smiling with Sango beside him as they walked out the door.

* * *

Okie Dokie! Done for nooow, plz review! Ttyl, SunsetOfForever14 (OR Liz).


	10. Getting Ready!

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter ten equals ten yays! Lol I already said my yays and now it's your turn... I'm dead serious, I won't let you read till you say YAY! out loud ten freaking times... Ya done? Good. Now you may read, enjoy!

* * *

As Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagome began to walk away from Miroku's house they all stopped and looked at each other.

"What the hell are we doing?" Kagome asked, very seriously. They both shrugged, not knowing themselves. "I mean, I'm not going without Sango and, um, they are both sooo coming." Kagome said, mocking Sango's sooo. The three blind mice all turned around to find a Miroku and Sango at the top of his stairs. A mere five minutes had passed and they decided they wanted to go and Miroku's mom gave him the keys to her car.

"We want to go and Hikari told us we should." Sango said simply and they all dumbly followed the other two to Hikari's car.

"What the fuck..." Inuyasha grumbled as he got into the car. Kouga and Kagome snickered as they slid in next to him. Miroku looked slightly distracted as he drove away from his home but as soon as they hit the highway he had loosened up.

"So, where you girls gonna get changed? Ya know, do your girl shit?" Kouga asked, while the wind blew his hair this way and that. Sango thought for a moment then got an idea.

"Inuyasha, what time is it?" Sango asked him. He rolled his eyes but took his cell phone out and checked the time. He mumbled something under his breath that no one understood then answered her.

"It's 8:37. Why?" He asked. Sango smiled, feeling slightly evil.

"Hehe, well since we have the clothes and everything with us... um... how about we just go back to Miroku's and do everything there?" She asked them all. The only one who found this idea logical was Kagome. The guys just got pissed off.

"Sango, why didn't you think of that _before _we got on the highway? Now I gotta turn around and waste gas." Miroku said, clearly ticked. Sango looked very apologetic but she still liked her plan and Miroku turned around at the nearest exit.

"Kags, what ya gonna do for makeup?" Sango asked her. Kagome shrugged. She wasn't a girl who really even did her makeup in the first place.

"I don't really know, maybe just a little blush, lip gloss, and mascara." She said and Sango nodded her head calmly. Even if, on the inside, she was almost unable to contain her excitement. As soon as they got back to Miroku's house the girl's, almost literally, jumped out of the car, went to the trunk, got out their bags, and headed for Miroku's bathroom once they were inside. Sango immediately took out her hair. Kagome just stared at her reflection, blankly.

"Sango..." Kagome said with uncertainty. Sango was holding her new shirt up to her seeing how it would look while smiling like a maniac. Then she noticed Kagome's worried face.

"Oh Kagome, come on cheer up! This'll be fun, trust me, okay?" Kagome nodded her head. "Good. Now, let's get changed."

Kagome decided to get changed inside the shower, to hide her arms. Sango was slightly confused by this but didn't really mind. She thought Kagome just wanted some privacy. Soon they were both dressed and looking great. Sango in her gray V-neck top with the short lace sleeves, that black ribbon that separated the top from the bottom, and baby blue jeans with the rips and black fishnet coverings. Kagome in her soft black V-neck shirt with the ruffles along the edges until it reached that bell shaped sleeve near the end at an angle, and the few sparkles on her shirt that made her stand out.

Sango then did her makeup. A slightly red but mostly clear roll-on lip gloss, a _very _small amount of blush, light blue eye shadow along with some gray to darken the color, some mascara, and black sparkle eye liner. She didn't use too much make-up on her face, she'd break-out if she did. She was done within a few minutes, being used to it. Kagome stared at the make-up bag in confusion. She took out some cover up and was ready to place it on her lips when she laughed at Sango's expression and put it down.

"I'm not _that _make-up dumb." She said while still giggling. Sango gave a sigh of relief. "So, what should I put on?" Sango smiled and looked in the bag. She pulled out a light pink blush, white shimmer powder, black mascara, _light _silver eye shadow, dark blue eye liner, and a strawberry lip gloss.

"Sit down," Sango directed her to the toilet seat, which was down. Kagome obeyed and began smiling from ear to ear. She was having fun. Then Sango began to apply some of the white shimmer powder underneath her eyes. Sparkles were skimmed all along her cheeks. Sango decided against the blush, she liked how the sparkles brought out Kagome's few freckles. Then she decided to work on her eyes. Sango began with her eye shadow. She lightly took her pointer finger and placed it in the white-like silver eye shadow. Then she brushed her finger on Kagome's smooth eyelid. She smiled at how the white color shimmered and brought her eyes out. She placed her finger in the eye shadow once more and finished her other eye. She uncapped the dark blue eye liner pencil and placed it on Kagome's bottom eyelids and slightly curved the eye liner at each end of her eyes. Then she took the mascara and was about to apply it to Kagome's lashes when she decided that Kagome should do it.

"I don't know why but every time someone tried to do my mascara I freaked, so maybe you should do it." Kagome nodded her head, knowing what she meant, and looked in the mirror with the mascara stick in hand. She took a breath and began to swiftly comb her lashes with the brush. Soon she was done with applying her mascara, no clumps. She smiled at Sango.

"So, am I finished?" She asked her and Sango shook her.

"Nope, not yet. One more thing." Sango picked up the strawberry lip gloss and placed some on Kagome's full lips. Kagome loved the smell that was coming from the gloss and licked some and smiled. It even tasted good.

"Yeah, tastes good huh? It's nice too, cause not a lot of lip glosses that smell good taste good. Ah, now you're finished and looking fab-u-lous." Sango said fanning herself with her hand. Kagome laughed and looked at herself. She looked beautiful. Tears began to well in her eyes but she stopped them, she didn't want her mascara to run.

"Thank you Sango," She said as she hugged her friend tightly. Sango laughed and hugged her back.

"No problem, it was a pleasure." She whispered. "Now all ya gotta do is learn to do that on your own!" She laughed. Then they let go of one another and smiled at each other.

"It's fun to be your best friend." Kagome giggled and they walked out to meet the boys who were in the living room. Hikari was in her bathrobe laughing with the guys and sitting on her couch. She'd finished with her nap and decided to visit with them once she heard them coming back into the house. As soon as the girls reached the living room, they all turned.

"Wow..." Kouga breathed out, his mouth slightly opened.

Inuyasha and Miroku both smiled while Hikari was saying, "Ooooh! You two look so beautiful."

"She's right, you two look great." Miroku said. Inuyasha just nodded his head with the same approval.

"Now I get why it takes girls so long to get ready." Kouga joked and everyone laughed.

"Inu buddy, what time is it?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand this..." He grumbled under his breath while looking at the clock above Hikari's face.

"What was that?" Miroku asked him, in a slightly taunting voice.

"It's 9:30, I don't get why you had to ask me? Why couldn't you look at the clock, **right there!**" He said while vigorously pointing at the clock. Miroku smirked and shrugged.

"I think I'm waiting for you to crack..." He said evilly but quietly. Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"Feh, we should be going now." He said and the other two boys stood up as he did. "Nice seeing you again Hikari." Inuyasha said while waving as he stepped out the door. She smiled and waved goodbye as well.

"You too, Inuyasha!" Everyone said their goodbyes and left.

"I love you mom," Miroku said before shutting the door and waited for her response. Hikari smiled to herself.

"I love you too, son." She said quietly before taking a sip of the tea she had. Miroku smiled, then shut the door behind him.

* * *

Fun! Lol, you'll get a new and better chapter soon, don't worry. It's just late and I decided to end it on a sweet note. (smiles) Please review, thanks for reading!


	11. Miami, Miami, Miami

**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha. Which clearly means I don't own the plot of Inuyasha or the characters within it. Also I don't own either of the songs. (smiles) I do own A Forbidden Friendship's plot though. Yeah, that one's all mine, hehe.

* * *

**A/N (LISTEN TO THE SONGS THAT GO WITH THIS CHAPTER):** Chapter eleven! Don't you love saying the word ELEVEN? Idk it's just... fun lol. Now, on with the fic!

1st song: Lips of an Angel - Hinder  
2nd song: Miami - Taking Back Sunday

* * *

As Miroku got in the driver's seat once more, he wished his mother a nice evening and put her in that back of his mind. It was the only way he'd have a good time. Soon they were on the highway once more and driving to Yumi's place.

"Miroku, turn on the radio." Kagome said and he smirked while looking back at her in the mirror.

"No," He mouthed to her and she pouted.

"Pleeeease!" She begged and he smiled. All he wanted her to do was say please, that and beg him. He turned the radio on after a few moments and Kagome squealed happily. The song playing was "Lips Of An Angel" by Hinder (This song has nothing to do with the moment, just love the song lol). Miroku realized that a CD was in.

Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

"Anyone want me to keep it?" He asked them. They all nodded their heads with a yes.

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

"I'm in love with them, why would I want you to change it?" Kagome asked him rhetorically. He smiled and shrugged slightly.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

"We're almost at Yumi's, everyone ready?" Kouga asked, sounding a little nervous while he began to nod his head with song to try and calm his nerves.

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Inuyasha smirked and looked at Kouga who was on the right side of Kagome who was in the middle of them.

"Why are _you _nervous?" Inuyasha asked him. "You're never nervous for these things." He said and Kouga shrugged.

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
Does he know you're talking to me, will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

"I don't really know, I just have this weird feeling in my stomach..." Kouga growled, trying to push it out of his mind. Then his phone rang and he picked it up.

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

"Hello?" He asked the person on the other end.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

"Kouga? Kouga, where the hell are you?" Everyone heard a loud and shrill voice on the other end. (So sorry to all you Shiori lovers, I love her too.) Kouga winced slightly from the pain that was shot into his ear then answered the girl on the other end.

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"Shiori, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, relax and don't find another date." He said trying to make a joke of it but he was actually worried she would if they didn't get there soon.

"Okaaay, BUT HURRY!" Shiori told him sternly.

"Hey Kouga," Kouga heard Yumi's voice say from the background flirtatiously.

"Shi Shi, would ya tell Yumi I said hey for me?" He asked her.

"Sure baby, talk to ya soon!" They hung up on one another.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

"That girl is... ugh." Kouga said with a growl, already aggravated by her. (haha it's like the total opposite kind of phone calls... get it? lol)

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)

"Aw, don't worry Kouga. You'll have a great time." Sango said, reassuring him. He didn't look so sure.

But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late

The moment the song ended they came up to a huge house at the top of a hill. It was white, beautiful, surrounded by woods, and big which was all anyone would be able to see in the dark. _Very _loud music could be heard from the house and people were spilling out everywhere. At the windows, in the pool, on the huge front porch, and everywhere else. Red plastic cups were held in almost every hand and everyone was either dancing or making out, maybe more.

"Let's go." Miroku said as he parked his car in a smart area where he knew he'd be able to get out of when the time came. An unhappy Shiori came running over to the car once Kouga stepped out.

"I'm walking in with you then _leaving _you and your sorry ass." She said rudely. Inside Kouga was jumping up and down for joy, on the outside he looked crushed.

"Sorry Shi Shi." He said and they went in 'as a couple' which satisfied Yumi enough. The others did the same and she left them alone. The music was blasting and Kagome was nervous by it. With each beat her heart would pound more and she started to feel the vibrations from the jumping people. Her breathing started to become shallow and she had to get away from everyone. She _had _to get away to cut and make herself comfortable by means of cutting. Inuyasha had been beside her just seconds before. She heard his last words to her in her head over and over again.

"Kags, you gonna be okay if I go and have a look around?" Inuyasha asked her and she nodded her head dumbly and he left her to herself. The small razor in her pocket poked her ironically and it made her want to cut that much more.

"Oh God, I gotta get outta here..." She whispered to herself as her sweat began to make her even more sick. Across the room Sango and Miroku were dancing and drinking some beer that they'd just gotten. They grinded with one another along with the beat of the song playing as if they were in a club. After about 3 minutes the song ended and everyone paused their dancing for a second as Yumi chose a new CD for her stereo to play. Taking Back Sunday was heard throughout the room. Sango laughed, she absolutely loved them. The song was "Miami" which meant it was obviously a mixed CD. Everyone began to dance in a much different way than before, no grinding. Jumping and bobbing heads was seen around the room. That and the occasional cheer along with a ton of laughing. A dull smoke was above the entire room which put a foggy affect on everyone.

The whole truth and nothing but the truth  
Stop me if you've heard this one before  
The whole truth is nothing but a good excuse

So long as you don't torture me with my past  
Let's be honest; a secret silenced is a secret safe

Everyone in the room was on their feet... freaking out and acting like manias. Kagome on the other hand was about to pass out.

Miami, Miami, Miami  
Well every hour on the hour (every hour on the hour)  
You have to, you just have to trust me  
Whoever I was then  
I can't ever be again

She began to see the room spinning, which was only half true.

Reminders, they are not reluctant  
So stop me if you've heard this one before  
Sideways blinders  
I can't find a way (a way around) around.  
A way around.

'Everyone's drunk anyway,' Kagome thought as she pulled her small friend out.

Miami, Miami, Miami  
Well every hour on the hour (every hour on the hour)  
You have to, you just have to trust me  
Whoever I was then  
I can't ever be again

She rolled her sleeve up slightly and sighed out loud at the relief it gave her as she began to slice her arm. Everyone around her was suddenly leaning on one another looking relaxed and laughing, it was the only slow and mellow part of the song.

"Ahhh.." She said aloud on accident but no one noticed. The pain was beautiful. She looked down in the darkened room at her arm and saw her crimson blood running down to her wrist and she smiled slightly. She cut once more, again and again.

The faith you found I never felt (never felt)  
Never felt.

The terror held in wedding bells  
And comfort in there's no one else  
The truth be told I'm never gonna know

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. He was a few feet away from her and she didn't hear him but he saw her.

Miami, Miami, Miami  
Well every hour on the hour (every hour on the hour)  
Unhand me, God damn me, Miami  
Whoever I was then I can't ever be again

"_Yes_," She said in a crazed tone as she cut even more. A voice in the back of her head said, 'Too many...' Inuyasha began walking over to her and she looked up at him.

The terror held in wedding bells  
The comfort in there's no one else  
The truth be told I'm never gonna know

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked in a shaky voice, but loud enough for her to hear. She was still just looking at him. "Fine, kill yourself for all I _fucking_ care." He said to her menacingly while she just stared and flinched slightly at his words. He turned from her angrily.

The terror held in wedding bells  
The comfort in there's no one else  
The truth be told I'm never gonna know

He was gone and she was left alone.

"Oh no... what have I done?" Kagome whispered as her knees gave in and she fell to the floor.

* * *

Mmk, plz review now lol. It really wasn't that good of a chapter and it was really short... without the song lyrics it was probably one page long.


	12. Would You Lie With Me

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Yay, it's chapter twelve! Thanks for the reviews from last chapter, most were great and some were wonderful...**

**The song for this chapter is "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. (You seriously have to listen to it when the time comes, I'll say something like (music starts now... lol) No, that's exactly what I'll put.)**

Kagome was still on the floor, her blood beginning to seep through her shirt. No one would be able to tell though because her shirt was black._I have to find Inuyasha... _She thought to herself and she got up weakly. Sango and Miroku waved to her happily from across the room and she faintly smiled back. Then she got back to trying to find Inuyasha. _Where could he be?_ She asked herself. She decided to look on the upper floors. As she climbed the first flight of stairs, she started to become nervous. What if he really didn't care about her? What if he hated her because of what she did to herself? Kagome cringed at the thoughts and tried to just concentrate on finding him.

"Hey baby, come over here!" She heard a random guy yelling after her. She heard his girlfriend slapping him and saying, "SHUT UP JEFF, BE NICE!" She ignored them and started to walk faster. Suddenly she was wishing that she hadn't come. She hated the whole 'party' scene, so why the hell did she go?

_This was a stupid idea. So stupid!_ She thought as she climbed another flight of stairs. It was a four story building and there was many stairs to climb. When she finally got to the top floor she found some quiet. She could faintly here the sounds of moans and romantic music mingled with some rock. She decided to look in some of the rooms to find him. She just knew that he was up there, no doubt about it. She opened a bedroom door and looked inside. The inside was huge with a king sized bed that had a white quilt and majesty bed canopy along with a silver bed frame. (lol look one up on google or something and just pick your favorite) At the midsection of the room, huge windows opened up to a balcony. Inuyasha was sitting on the rim of it, staring out at the night sky. She cautiously walked into the room and Inuyasha's left ear twitched at the sound. He'd decided to take them out from hiding so they were their natural dog way. Kagome smiled inwardly.

"Inuyasha...?" She said quietly and he shifted. She walked a little more into the room until she was at the windows. "Inuyasha, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry... I just can't help..." He jumped off the balcony and smoothly turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"Shhh," He whispered with his finger to his mouth.

(music starts now... lol)

"But.." She began and he swiftly moved over to her and placed a hand over her mouth.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

He turned her to face him with a look of confusion in his eyes. Then he touched her face gently with his hand.

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

He pulled her closer to him and their lips tickled one another's like a feather. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she gasped at the sensation she felt that coursed through her body and down to her toes.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Inuyasha deepened the kiss slightly and Kagome let him feeling something deep within her begin to burn.

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. He let his fingers linger on her face for a moment before he turned away from her.

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

He walked over to the bed and had a mental battle with himself over what he'd just done.

_Oh Inuyasha,_ Kagome thought sadly to herself.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Suddenly, he was laying on the bed face up. He placed his arms behind his head and stared at the canopy above.

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Kagome quietly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Inuyasha's right ear twitched as she sat down and her scent reached his nose.

_Beautiful..._ He thought, then he smelled her blood as well.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

"Kagome..." He said in a husky whisper and she turned to face him. Their eyes locked and she climbed further on the bed.

_Yes?_ Her eyes questioned.

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

She slowly crawled over to him, their eyes never leaving each other's. Once she reached him, he sat up and kissed her once more.

_I love you,_ Inuyasha's kiss told her. _And I need you..._

_Yeah, same here... _Her lips let him know.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

When they broke apart they simply lied down, their arms touching.

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Just laying next to each other seemed to be enough. A few moments passed and Inuyasha sat up on his arms and looked over at Kagome. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

He bent down and his face was hovering over hers. He lowered his lips upon hers and she kissed him back. Soon his tongue was asking for entrance and she granted it.

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

"Kagome...?" He asked her, breaking their kiss.

"Yeah?" She questioned and he had this sad look in his eyes.

"Will you lay here with me and forget your problems and that razor, just tonight?" He asked her and she sat up and took his head in her hands and he grabbed hold of them desperately.

"Yeah, I will." Then she kissed him once more and they lied down side by side.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

A/N: HEY! So, that's the end of the chapter. I know it was short, ya don't have to tell me again lol. Please review now, thankies : ) I LOOOVE YOU... and you... and you too!


	13. Born In Flames

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Finally, I give you chapter thirteen. School just started again and it hasn't been tough, just hectic. I hope ya like this one! (Plz ignore some spelling or grammar mistakes, I'll go back after I post it then repost it with the fixed one... lol)

The song for this chapter is Currents by Dashboard Confessional. (don't own.)

* * *

An hour had past since Miroku and Sango had last seen Kouga, Inuyasha, or Kagome. They weren't worried, they were having far too much fun, it just seemed weird. Sango laughed as she walked over to the keg and got her third beer.

"Here, let me pour that for ya." A tall, tan, blonde said with a smirk.

"Um, no way. Sorry pretty boy, but I can get my own drink." Sango was far from stupid, even if she was getting a little tipsy.

"Hey, Sango!" Miroku yelled over the crowd of people. Sango smiled at him.

"Hey Miroku, you seen any of the others?" She asked him as she took a sip of her drink.

"Nope, let's dance." And so they did. They moved with the music rhythmically. Kouga was across the room smirking at the scene. He was sooo bored.

"Fuck." He said to no one. He tended to say random swears just to see who would turn their heads and see who noticed he'd sworn but didn't notice him before.

"Hey, what's with the language?" He heard a girl's voice ask. It was a high pitched but strong and beautiful voice. Kouga didn't turn to face her, just answered.

"Don't know, do things like that when I'm bored." He heard her laugh and he smirked.

"Well, you're obviously bored then." She said.

"Yep," He turned slightly toward her but still, he didn't look at her.

"What's your name?" The girl asked him.

"I'm Kouga, you?"

"I'm Naomi." He could tell she was smiling and she sounded so intelligent. He decided turning around would have to be the next step, and so he did. She was beautiful. Naomi had her hair up in a messy but neat bun. Her hair color was black in the dark but he knew in the light it would only be blacker and all the more shiny. Her lips were perfectly shaped, medium sized but not to thin. Her body was beautiful as well. She was wearing a black tank top with a thin silk black shirt over it and she was wearing an equally black skirt along with black sandals. The only thing he'd have to see in the light were her eyes, he couldn't tell what color they were but she had very long eye lashes. And then she smiled, he almost died at the sight of her smile.

"God you're..." He began but then he stopped himself and gulped. She laughed and put her hand out for him to shake.

"Now that we're properly met, would you like to dance?" Naomi asked him with another grin.

"Sure," Kouga gave her his own toothy smile. She laughed out loud and then he noticed her wheel chair...

****

With Inuyasha and Kagome

An hour and a half had past since they'd last spoken to one another. One would think that they would've fallen asleep at some point but they didn't. The two just stared at the canopy above them. Kagome was thinking as was Inuyasha. She heard him sigh heavily and she propped herself up on her arm and looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked. He looked at her and shook his head, he didn't know.

"Hm.."

"Come on, what are you thinking?" She nudged slightly. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the canopy. "Fine." She said and she sat up with her arms crossed. That made him all the more aggravated.

"Come on Kagome, we don't have to talk." He said gently. She still pouted and he sighed. "I'm sorry." She turned to face him and smiled slightly.

"It's okay; I just would like to know what's going through your head." She told him.

"Wouldn't it be great to have mind reading powers right now?" He asked her with mock seriousness. She laughed quietly and moved slightly closer to him. "Kagome..?" He had begun but he stopped himself.

"What is it?" She asked him. He looked into her eyes and a small smile graced his lips.

"This isn't going to solve your little problem is it?" He asked her.

"What isn't?" She asked him.

"Me... me loving you." He said quietly in a stubborn tone, like he didn't want to give something up.

"Inu... Inuyasha, I think that you could save me." She said to him. He folded his arms and she laid her head down on his shoulder and snuggled close to him.

"No, I can't. I don't have the strength to save you." He whispered to her as he put a stiff arm around her. "I wish you didn't cut yourself. I don't understand, what happened to cause you to start hurting yourself?" A hot tear hit his arm so he rubbed Kagome's arm and kissed the top of her head.

"My uncle…" That was all she would tell him.

"What? Your uncle? Kagome please, help me understand." He begged her.

"No, I can't." She whispered. Something in her eyes told Inuyasha that he should stop trying to get it out of her; she'd tell him in her own time.

"Could you at least tell me why you feel the need to cut?" He asked her. She shrugged in his arms and smiled at him.

"Right now, I'm forgetting. So let's just stop talking about it." He kissed her forehead and nodded his in agreement. He felt so helpless. Anything else he'd be able to handle but this was something so out of his control. How could he stop someone from hurting them self? It was near impossible.

"I love you." He whispered to her and she looked up at him, placed her hand on his chest, and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you too." She said back and he smiled at her.

"You wanna stay up here for a bit longer then head back downstairs to get Miroku, Kouga, and Sango and head home?" He asked her and she nodded her head sleepily.

"Sure," Then she snuggled her head into his side and shut her eyes.

"You know you're beautiful, right?" He asked her. She smiled, her eyes still shut.

"Now I do." She whispered and he decided to shut his own eyes, the image of Kagome's happy, smiling face in his mind.

(Music starts now)

With Miroku and Sango

"Damn it's hot in here!" Sango roared over the noise.

"Let's go outside for a sec." He said to her and they did.

"So, how ya been Sango?" Miroku asked once they got outside to where the fresh and cool air was. She laughed; they'd seen each other everyday for a while, so why would he ask?

The air is visible around you  
Rising up and off your lips  
In slow currents  
And I watch

"I've been good." She smiled at him. He grabbed her in bear hug and she laughed as he let her go and grabbed her hands.

As your face is framed in its  
Slow currents  
Drifting curls, a trailin path  
A long drag becomes  
A tress of blue ash

"You smell amazing, by the way." She laughed.

If it is born in flames  
Then we should let it burn  
Burn as brightly as we can

"You're full of shit."

"No way, I love how you smell."

"Oh really?" She asked with a smirk.

"I have for years now,"

If it's gotta end  
Then let it end in flames  
Let it burn all the way down

He brought their hands up and over their heads and when they were back at each other's side, they were closer than before.

The air is visceral around us  
Turning in its simple steps  
On slow currents  
And I watch

"Kiss me." She demanded.

As it pirouettes and spins  
In slow motion

"Oooh, now now Sango we don't want to be to hast..." He said with a small laugh then she did the act for him and they were locked in a kiss.

A long drag becomes  
A slow dance

"Wow that was some kiss." Miroku said to her. She smiled at him, her hand on the back of his neck.

In a halo of ember

If it is born in flames  
Then we should let it burn  
Burn as brightly as we can

"Yep," She said with a small laugh and he touched his nose to hers.

And if it's got to end  
Then let it end in flames  
Let it burn all the way down

****

With Inuyasha and Kagome

All the way down

"Inuyasha, why'd we use to hate each other so much?" Kagome asked with curiosity. He shrugged at the question.

And if this is ever meant to end

"I don't think we ever really 'hated' each other. I secretly loved you this whole time." He joked and quickly kissed her cheek. She laughed at the tickling sensation that was his kiss.

Then I hope it ends where it began

"Mmm, I know this may sound weird but... I'm glad that you found me tonight... ya know, cutting myself." Kagome said as she shivered slightly.

So hot with love we burned our hands

Inuyasha's eyes hardened but he agreed, what if it had gotten out of hand? "I love you and now you're safe." She smiled.

"I know I am." She told him.

If this is ever meant to end  
Then I hope it ends where it began

"Let's stay here forever and forget everything." Kagome said with a sigh.

So hot with love it burns our hands

"I'm sure the owners of this bed will want it back." Inuyasha said and they both laughed.

If it is born in flames  
Then we should let it burn  
Burn as brightly as we can

****

With Kouga and Naomi

And if it's got to end  
Then let it end in flames  
Let it burn (Let it burn)

"Thanks for the most amazing night of my life Kouga." Naomi said as he knelt down beside her and she kissed his cheek.

If it's got to end (Let it burn)

"No problem, it was a pleasure." He told her and he kissed her nose. She laughed quietly and he stood up and stretched.

If it's got to end (Let it burn)

"Here's my number." She gave him a small piece of paper and he was the first girl he knew he'd call back.

"See ya later," He said to her and she smiled at him then wheeled away.

It ends where it began

"This has been a beautiful night," Kouga said, then he howled to the moon and the others heard him.

So hot with love  
It burns our hands...

"Time to go home…" He said to himself and he walked towards the car with Naomi in his mind.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Hope ya liked it.


	14. Soooooo

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha!!!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry you guys had to wait so long for this one! At least ya got it now, thanks for reading. Now, read on and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The next day was... weird. Kagome and Sango were spacing out and giggling randomly. Inuyasha and Miroku were smiling every so often and sighing a lot. Kouga on the other hand was hyped. They had all gone back to Miroku's place for the night. It was Saturday afternoon when they all woke up, at the same time no less.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Kouga asked practically jumping out of his skin.

"Nn know?" They all mumbled and he groaned with frustration. It was the third time he'd asked and they still responded like the zombies they were representing so well.

"Guys, stop it. I'm bored as hell and you guys are all staring out the window. You all must've partied hard or something. Jesus!" He said.

"Not good to use the lord's name in vain." Kagome said with a pointed finger and he just glared at her blinking a few times.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He screamed and they all glared at him.

"Hey, you be quiet." Sango said in a strange tone. "Miroku's mother is sleeping." She giggled quietly and smiled at him.

"Oh my God, it's finally happened." They all stopped their daze and stared at him.

"What's happened?" Inuyasha asked roughly.

"You're all FINALLY coupled up." He said simply.

"Feh, okaaay. Whatever you say Kouga, whatever you say." Inuyasha said unconvincingly. Kouga grinned widely.

"You're really bad at that ya know." Kouga told him.

"Bad at what?" He asked.

"Lying."

"Oh... HEY, AM NOT!" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"Suuuuure... Whatever Dog Boy." Kouga said and Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing... ya filthy mutt." He muttered. Miroku laughed as they both began to bicker back and forth.

"Well if I'm a filthy mutt, you're a mangy WOLF!" Inuyasha boomed and everything was back to normal. When all was calm again, Miroku's mother walked down the stairs.

"What's going on?" She asked with a tired smile. Kagome sighed sadly. Nope, the warmth still wasn't back.

"Oh nothing," Miroku laughed nervously as Inuyasha and Kouga glared daggers at one another.

"Well, what are you all doing today?" She asked them. They all stared at her blankly. "Right. Well I'm going into the kitchen to get some tea and then I'm off to the market." She told them and they nodded.

"Hey, how about we catch a movie or something?" Miroku suggested and Kouga rolled his eyes.

"If we catch a movie you guys will make out and I'll be sitting there feeling all weird." Kouga said and they all blushed furiously.

"NOT TRUE!" Kagome said in a high pitched voice. "I like to watch the movies I go to." Kouga sighed and clapped his hands together.

"Sorry Miroku... and Kagome. We are NOT going to the movies." He finished and Miroku pouted. Then Sango noticed something.

"Wait," They all looked at her. "So Kagome and Inuyasha are a couple!?" She asked with wide eyes and everyone looked at the two who just so happened to be next to one another.

"Least that's what I think." Kouga said lightly.

"Sooo, are you?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said. "What about you and Sango?" He asked.

"Oh, that one's obvious. Plus, remember what they said last night? Now the question is, are you?" Kouga asked with a knowing smirk.

"Uh, I don't know." Kagome said then looked at Inuyasha. "Are we?" She knew her heart would break if he said they weren't. He began to sweat under the pressure and something made him want to say no.

"Yeah, we are. I mean..." He stopped himself. "If that's what you want." He said and she hugged him happily. It was what she wanted. Sango clapped her hands together.

"YAY! I _knew _it." She said as she jumped up and down.

"No ya didn't!" Kouga said and they all looked at him as he straightened his collar. "I did." Sango laughed and pat his chest.

"You're right Kouga, I apologize." She said.

"Nah, it's okay." He shrugged slightly. Suddenly, a stomach growl was heard around the room. A bright pink crept up Kagome's cheeks.

"Hehe, I guess I'm hungry." She said quietly and Inuyasha chuckled quietly.

"Me too." Sango said with surprise. It was then that everyone noticed how hungry they were.

"I could eat a horse." Miroku said with dramatic shock.

"I believe I could eat much more than a horse my good man!" Inuyasha said with a fist in the air.

"Then it's settled, we're off to eat!" Kouga replied. "Let's go. Are ye fair ladies coming?" He asked.

"No my good sir, I think the fair Kagome and I have much to discuss." Sango said with a smile.

"Ah yes, Lady Sango I agree." She giggled. Miroku and Inuyasha then quickly kissed their girlfriends goodbye and left with Kouga traveling behind them.

"So Kouga, how'd your night go...?" They heard Miroku's fading voice ask. Sango turned excitedly to her friend.

"SOOO!" She said, expecting Kagome to immediately answer. Instead they both stared at one another for a few minutes. Then they cracked up laughing and blurted out questions at one another.

"Did you kiss him first or did he kiss you?" Kagome questioned.

"Did you guys have _sex?_" Sango asked.

"Oh my God, no! Did you!?" Kagome asked and Sango shook her head.

"Nope." Kagome sighed with somewhat relief.

"SOOO," Kagome began. "Did you kiss him or did he kiss you!!??" She asked.

"Well," Sango blushed slightly. "I kind of demanded him to kiss me." Kagome began to laugh loudly. "Then he did." Sango covered her face as she laughed out of embarrassment. They both stopped as soon as Miroku's mom came back into the room.

"I didn't know you were the commanding type Sango." She said with a small smirk as she sat down and folded over her bathrobe. She took a sip of her tea as the girls snorted quietly. Suddenly Kagome was nervous. What if Inuyasha was telling them about her cutting herself? "What is it dear?" Hikari asked as she put her scalding hot tea down. "Ouch." She muttered as some spilled over the edge and onto her finger.

"Nothing," Kagome said quietly and Sango turned to her, excitement in her eyes.

"So," She rubbed her hands together. "How'd you and Inu hook up?" She asked. Kagome smiled slightly.

"It all began with a fight..." She said and the other two leaned in closer as if she was telling them a fairytale from the past.

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

"Soooo," Kouga began as Miroku pulled into a breakfast place.

"Yeeeeah?" Miroku asked him with a raised brow. They walked into the restaurant before he answered.

"I was just wondering how you and Sango and Inuyasha and Kagome got together." He said with a shrug. Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"Ya know," He began. "I'm reeeally dying to know what _you _did last night. I mean, why the hell were you howling at the moon?" Inuyasha asked. He backed Kouga up into a wall and they had quite the audience but Inuyasha grinned at them happily and pat Kouga's shoulder. They all smiled back and continued to eat.

"How many?" Inuyasha and Kouga heard a woman ask Miroku sweetly.

"Three please." Miroku said with a tired sigh. They all got pancakes and began to eat.

"So Miroku," Kouga began and Inuyasha sighed heavily. "What's up with you and Sango? You two going out, going out or just going out?" He asked with shifty eyes.

"The man is trying to eat!" Inuyasha said with a threatening fork in the air.

"I can see that Inuyasha, thank you." Kouga said, poking the fork away.

"Gross." Inuyasha said, still staring at Kouga.

"What?" Kouga asked.

"You touched it." Kouga was still confused. "You touched my fork. I have _no idea _where that finger has been." Miroku snickered. "I didn't mean that!" He bit out quietly in Miroku's direction.

"Whatever Inu-man I washed my hands before we even came here. I like clean stuff ya know." He said and began to eat his own pancakes.

"We're going out, going out... I think." Miroku said, staring off into the air. Both Inuyasha and Kouga stopped eating.

"Really?" Kouga asked.

"Mm," Miroku said, coming out of his funk. "Yeah." He smiled and continued to eat silently.

"What about you and Kagome?" Kouga asked, still quiet. Inuyasha shrugged, he hoped it was going to be serious but he didn't know.

"I don't know. I want to see where it goes. I guess it's a wait and see." He looked at Miroku and frowned. "You aren't using Sango as a crutch or something cause of your mom are you?" He asked and Miroku looked at him.

"I don't know. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not but I really like her. You guys know that." He answered.

"We may have assumed but you never straight-out told us that." Kouga said, pointing his butter knife in his face.

"Ya know he's right." Inuyasha said with reluctance. "But," He said before Kouga could get all cocky and say something. "Miroku, I think you really do like her and if you want a real relationship with someone, go for it." Miroku smiled at his friend.

"I agree, go for it." Kouga said, folding his hands and putting them at his mouth covering up his quiet burp.

"We love you man." Inuyasha joked and Kouga put his knife down with a clank.

"Dude, is there something you need to tell us?" Both guys just stared at him. "I mean, first you care that I touched your damn fork and now you're telling Miroku that we," He pointed to himself and Inuyasha. "Love Miroku. I said _nothing,_" He said with a dramatic tone. "_Nothing._" He threw his cloth napkin onto the table after he wiped his face then left the two to sit there and ponder what Kouga had said.

"Is he implying that I'm gay?" Inuyasha asked with shock.

"I do believe he is my good man," Miroku pat his shoulder and began to get up from the table to leave. "I do believe he is." Inuyasha sat there for a moment.

"Asshole," He muttered then got up and trailed behind them.

* * *

A/N: HEY! Mmk, hope you liked it. Pwease review thanks!


	15. Let's Fly

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha... But, like you, I do _love _Inuyasha. LISTEN TO THE SONG, CAN'T TAKE IT IN BY IMOGEN HEAP, WHEN I SAY THE MUSIC STARTS!!!

* * *

A/N: Sooo, chapter fifteen, FINALLY! A lot of crap's been going on so I'm sorry for the wait I just had no time to write anything. Now, read and enjoy!

SONG - Can't Take It In by Imogen Heap. Please, listen to it when the time comes. I know always ask you to but seriously, guys, listen to it. It's a great song for the moment and it fits almost perfectly and stuff.

* * *

Once Kagome was through telling her "love story" Sango didn't know if she should tell hers.

"Oh come now," Miroku's mother scoffed with a small laugh. "I'll pretend it's not my son you're talking about. Kagome's story was beautiful and now I want to hear yours." Sango took in a deep breath and began.

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

Once Inuyasha was finally in the car, Miroku let him buckle and began to drive away. Kouga was silent for the most part except the small mumbles he gave. Inuyasha had become paranoid and thought he kept repeating the word gay.

"Okay, we need to get something clear." Inuyasha said, turning to Kouga. "I'm not gay!" Kouga looked at him for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Only _you_ would take that seriously!" Miroku laughed with Kouga. Inuyasha growled loudly.

"Inuyasha, I _know_ that!" Kouga said snickering. "I mean jeez, you're dating Kagome!" Miroku laughed once more.

"Ya know what," Inuyasha said in a menacing tone.

"What?" Kouga asked, no longer laughing.

"I feel like hurting someone and that someone may just happen to be you." He smiled evilly and went to punch Kouga but stopped himself as he realized being in the front seat and turning around could effect how the driver drives. Miroku was already swerving like a mad man.

"Let's just get home without getting killed!" Kouga yelled at Miroku. Miroku wiped his eyes because he'd been laughing so hard tears had formed and barely missed the car in front of him.

"You better pray we don't get pulled over, that's a cop behind us in the middle lane." Inuyasha said quietly as Miroku regained control.

"Calm down, this is our exit." Miroku said, slowing to make sure the cop didn't slow down and take the same. When he turned into the exit the cop didn't follow.

"Wow," Kouga muttered.

"Wait," Inuyasha turned and stared Kouga down. "Did you just say 'wow'?" He asked. "Because if ya did you do realize this whole thing is your fault." Inuyasha turned around and sat back down, ignoring Kouga's remarks.

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

"...and then I demanded that he kiss me!" Sango said and Kagome and Hikari let out huge belly laughs. Sango blushed slightly at what she was going to say next. "But I didn't really give him the chance." She said quietly, still blushing. Kagome smiled widely.

"_You_ kissed him!?" She questioned and Sango nodded her head as she covered her face with her hands.

"He didn't seem to mind! We both really enjoyed it." Sango said in her defense. Hikari laughed warmly.

"Oh sweetie, good for you!" She said and both girls turned to face her. Sango put a hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"Ya know what?" Sango asked her.

"What dear?" Hikari wondered.

"You kinda rock Ms. Priest. I mean, you're kind of amazing." Hikari smiled at Sango.

"Why thank you... I think." Kagome smiled too and they had a little moment.

"Wow, we've had such a great talk that I forgot how I hungry I was. But..." Kagome didn't get the time to finish.

"Now you're remembering!" Sango said. "Me too..." Sango rubbed her stomach dramatically. Suddenly they all turned in the direction of the door. The boys were back.

"Well," Hikari said to them. "That was fast." Miroku looked at her strangely.

"Ma, we've been gone for about an hour and a half." He told her and the three ladies looked at one another with puzzled looks.

"I guess we were having so much fun that time flew." Kagome muttered to them and they agreed and they began to giggle. They were being very silly and the boys were wondering why.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"Oh nothing," Sango said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh yeah, I'll bet it's nothing." He grunted.

"You're just unhappy that you're out of the loop! You all are." Sango said with a nod of her head. Hikari and Kagome nodded theirs as well, still smiling. Miroku didn't really mind he was just so happy to see his mother truly smiling. Seeing her smile made him smile and soon they were all smiling; at least the four of them were. Kouga and Inuyasha were being grumpy and crossed their arms while they rolled their eyes.

"Hmm, what time is it?" Hikari asked Inuyasha. His eye twitched madly as he took his cell phone out of his pocket to see the time.

"3:30 P.M. That is the time." Inuyasha answered and Miroku stifled his laughter.

"Wow, time really _did _fly. I have to get to the market, anyone coming?" Hikari asked. Everyone kindly declined the offer and she smiled, understanding. "Anyone have a request?"

"Ramen..." Inuyasha quickly muttered.

"What was that dear?" She asked and Kagome chuckled quietly.

"He wants," She glared at him because he wouldn't repeat what he'd said. "Ramen noodles. The cup kind; to him there's a difference." Kagome said with a shrug. Hikari nodded and smiled widely.

"You know, that's funny." She seemed to be remembering something and they all leaned in a little closer to her.

"What is?" Inuyasha asked in a slightly rude way.

"Well," She sighed. "Your father loved Ramen too... Anyway," She said coming back from her past. "I'll be back soon. Three hours at the most. If you make a mess, clean it." She walked over to her son, hugged, and kissed him goodbye. "I'll see ya later." She said to everyone, waving goodbye before she shut her front door behind her.

They all settled down on the couch and seats that were in the living room and were silent for a while.

"So, how'd breakfast go?" Sango asked, breaking the silence. It was then that they realized it was an awkward one.

"It went well." Miroku said conversationally.

"That's nice." Kagome said, clapping her hands together slowly.

"This is ridiculous." Inuyasha said, leaning back onto the couch with a heavy and bored sigh. "We can't act like this around each other. Guys," They all looked at him. "We're still friends. You know, the best. So, just because we're all coupled up that doesn't change how we are with one another."

"For once, the mutt makes a point." Kouga said with a grin.

"I wasn't talking to you." Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, so now I'm not a friend. Thanks." Kouga crossed his arms over his chest and was actually really hurt.

"Kougaaa," Inuyasha moaned. "That is _not _what I meant."

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"Come on Kougs, cheer up." Kagome said with a smile. "You know he didn't mean it that way it's just, we're all paired up and you're kinda the odd guy out." She shrugged and Kouga smirked to himself. They had no idea how bad they always made him feel. He knew they were more friends with one another than they were with him, that he was the left over friend they went to when the other was busy. He knew he'd only amount to 'good friend' not 'best friend' on their lists and that hurt him.

"No," He said. "I'm not."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked. He pulled out Naomi's number from his pocket. Inuyasha smirked slightly.

"Dude, you never call those chicks back." He said and Kouga snarled at him.

"I know but she's different." He said and Inuyasha and Miroku began to laugh. "I'm serious!"

"Okay," Inuyasha said, slightly taken aback.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys later." Then he left without another word.

"I feel like we're the bad guys in this situation." Sango said quietly.

"Sango?" Sango looked at Kagome. "I think you're right."

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

"Hey," Kouga said softly once Naomi picked up the phone. He was sitting on a bench in a park. He had just walked away from Miroku's house, not really caring where he was going. There were many beautiful Fall colored trees around the park and a nice walkway that went in then out of the small frosted garden that made the park. Kouga was in the middle of it all. He always seemed to be in the middle of everything.

"Hey Kouga!" Naomi said happily. He smiled in spite of himself. She was happy to hear from him. He gave a small chuckle.

"Why do you sound so surprised it's me?" He asked her and for a moment she was quiet. Kouga shifted nervously in his seat. For some reason he felt the heat of embarrassment creeping up his cheeks.

"To tell you the truth Kouga..." She paused, being cautious. He growled, growing angry and upset.

"What is it Naomi?" He asked her and she took in a deep breath.

"You just seem like the type of guy who wouldn't call a girl back... Especially a girl like me." She said, a bit sad.

"Oh," He said with a wave a relief passing through him. "Actually, I am that type of guy." He told her honestly.

"Oh," She repeated what he'd said earlier.

"But not this time." He said in a hurry.

"Great," She said with a wide smile. "Where are you?" She asked him.

"At this park." He said.

"That gives me _so _much info Kouga, thanks." He howled out a laugh and looked around for some signs as to where he was.

"I'm at Indigo Park." He told her, finding a sign that told him where he was.

"That's so weird..." She whispered to herself more than him. Kouga raised a brow.

"Why's that weird?" He asked her and she giggled quietly.

"I live right down the street from there." She said. "It's really beautiful this time of year." Kouga took a look around and really took in his surroundings.

"Yeah," He said. "It is." A few moments passed when Kouga got an idea. "Hey, why don't you come down here?" He asked her.

"Sure, I'll be a few minutes though." He understood.

"Cool, um, I'll see you soon then." He said.

"Bye," She said in her sweet voice. Then she was gone. Kouga looked at himself in his cell phone mirror. He may be a guy but he still wanted to look presentable. He also took out a stick of gum and chewed happily as he sat there and waited for Naomi to join him.

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

"What was up with Kouga, anyway?" Miroku asked the other three with confusion. Twenty minutes had come and gone and Kouga still hadn't returned.

"Maybe he just needs some air." Inuyasha shrugged. "I mean, I need some air sometimes and you do too. I don't see the problem."

"How can you be taking this so lightly?" Kagome asked, a bit dramatic.

"I agree," Sango joined. "We should go look for him." Inuyasha and Miroku stared at the two.

"Why?" Miroku asked. "You guys need to relax. It's been 20 minutes, not 20 years."

"Yeah but he left her _angry!_" Kagome said and a light bulb went off in both Inuyasha and Miroku's heads. Whenever Kouga was angry he did really stupid stuff. He did drugs, smoke, drank, and more. He said it never affected him the way he wanted it to; that he'd never get hooked on anything. But he was still always above out of it whenever he did those things and what if he got hurt? They already felt guilty for what might happen to him.

"We should go look for him." Inuyasha said, becoming pale.

"Yeah." Miroku agreed. "Shit!" He muttered and they all looked at him, confused.

"His mom has the car." Sango said softly.

"Damn, we'll have to walk then." Inuyasha said, barely hiding his worry.

"Inuyasha, Sango and I haven't eaten anything yet and there's nothing here at Miroku's. I'm as worried as you are but we should wait till Miroku's mom gets back." Kagome said soothingly. Inuyasha sat down beside her and put his face in his hands.

"What if he does something really idiotic though? Kags, what are we gonna do if he kills himself out there, huh?" He asked.

"I'm sure he's fine." Miroku said. "And they should eat. Plus, I'm going to call him on his cell and I can tell if he's doing something wrong. He always sounds... weird." Then Miroku dialed Kouga's number.

- & - & - & - & - & - & -

"Hello?" Kouga questioned.

"Hey," Miroku said. Kouga could hear worry in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Kouga asked with a gulp. There was as short pause then Miroku chuckled.

"Apparently nothing." He said and Kouga raised a brow.

"Okay then... well, if that's all you called for then I'm gonna let ya go. That okay?" Kouga asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"Uh, yeah... WAIT!" Kouga jumped slightly and Naomi kept giving him questioning looks.

"Who is it?" She mouthed the question. Kouga put up a kind finger to silence her.

"What are you up to?" Miroku asked casually.

"Um, Miroku, are you feeling okay?" Kouga asked.

"He's feeling just peachy." An angry voice came on the line.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga asked and all he got was a loud growl.

"You're not doing anything stupid are you?" Inuyasha asked in a low mutter, still growling all the while.

"I'm at the Indigo Park with Naomi. You remember her, the girl I told you about earlier?" Kouga didn't let him respond. "Oh right, now I remember, you didn't let me even tell you about her much less give her a chance."

"Now wait just a second!" Kagome's voice yelled. "We have nothing against her." She said and Kouga finally realized he was on speaker phone.

"Wow," He laughed quietly. "Guys, I'm sorry if I worried you."

"We forgive you." Sango said and Kouga's heart soared, they did care about him.

"Uh," He said, scratching the back of his head overwhelmed. "Well, bye."

"BYE!!!" Came all four of his friend's voices.

"Hey," Naomi said with a suspicious grin. "Who was that?"

"Eh, just my friends." Kouga told her and she nodded her head.

"Sounded like a crowed." She laughed quietly and he stared into her eyes. She had a beautiful laugh, too.

"Your eyes," He said softly, seeing them in the light. She smirked and leaned forward.

"What about them?" She asked.

"They're..." She glanced up at the sun above him with impatience and her eyes glowed.

"What?" She asked him.

"They're violet... and blue at the same time." Kouga said, breathless. He finally got to see her eyes and now, to him, she was complete and perfect. She laughed at him. "They're beautiful."

"Thanks." She said then wheeled away from him. "Catch me if ya can!" She turned her head and winked. He smirked and let her get a good few seconds ahead of him.

(Music starts now; the song is "Can't Take It In" by Imogen Heap. Guys, download it or something lol.)

Naomi laughed out loud as she zoomed ahead and she almost dared herself to shut her eyes, to just let it all go.

Can't close my eyes  
They're wide awake

Then, suddenly, strong arms were pushing her wheelchair forward at an amazing speed. She gasped in surprise.

Every hair on my body  
has got a thing for this place

"You're okay," Kouga whispered in her ear. "It's me."

Oh empty my heart  
I've got to make room for this feeling

She stared ahead at the blurring and magnificent trees. "Oh!" She gasped happily. "This is amazing...!"

'Like running...' She thought.

So much bigger than me

He pushed her forward, faster and faster. Then he slowed to a normal pace so she wouldn't get sick. She felt the wind flowing through her hair and couldn't help smiling.

It couldn't be any more beautiful  
I can't take it in

He decided to walk for a while, even if he wasn't tired in the slightest. He wanted her to see the beauty of the trees and the blue sky with the sun shining down on the fountain that was flowing. He wanted her to give her tired arms the rest they truly deserved.

Weightless in love... unraveling

"Thank you Kouga," She whispered to him. He smirked in a proud way.

For all that's to come  
And all that's ever been

"You're so very welcome." He leaned down toward her and kissed the top of her head.

We're back to the board  
With every shade under the sun

Then he began to run once more, being her legs. The birds that were resting on the ground flew up ahead of them, each a beautiful white color. She spread her arms open and looked up at the sky and the birds.

Let's make it a good one

"Look, Kouga!" She mocked the Titanic. "I'm flying!" She gasped and felt a shiver go up and down her spine. Though she may have been joking that's what it felt like. Like she was flying and Kouga was her wings.

It couldn't be any more beautiful

"Wow," She muttered, feeling as light as a feather. "Kouga?"

It couldn't be any more beautiful

"Yeah?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from where he was going. He didn't want to crash, that would be bad.

I can't take it in

"Are we... in the air?" She asked and he looked down at her and chuckled.

I can't take it in

"No Naomi, we're not _really_ flying." He said, slowing down. Her head was spinning but she liked the feeling and didn't mind it.

I can't take it in

Soon, he was just walking.

"It's funny and amazing how you can dodge all those people." Naomi said, leaning her head against her chair. "Thank you so much for that Kouga. I've missed running." She said with a small, sad smile.

"Well, you won't have to miss it anymore." Kouga said, jumping in front of her. "Not as long as you've got me." He told her and her smile became a happy and wide one.

"That makes me so glad Kouga, so glad to be alive." She said to him, shutting her eyes. _His_ eyes widened but he didn't press her to tell him what that meant. But he couldn't help asking himself if she wanted to die. "Kouga, let's run again, one more time." He looked skeptical but she pouted like a small child.

"Pleeease Kouga! One more time before I have to go home." Then he was off and they were flying once more.

It couldn't be anymore beautiful

"WOOO!!!" She screamed and then opened her arms wide to catch the wind. Kouga howled out a laugh and ran a bit faster for her.

It couldn't be anymore beautiful

"I love this!" She said to him and he smiled down at her.

I can't take it in…

"I'm glad." He told her, going slower all too soon. "I'll take ya home." He said and she pouted but she was content.

"This was so wonderful Kouga, thank you."

All that I wonder

She led him to her house and he walked slowly this time.

All that I ever need

She rested her head on her chair and shut her eyes.

All that I wonder

"Kouga," She mumbled. "You're my hero." He laughed at her.

Sooo beautiful

"Naomi?" But she was asleep. He smiled slightly. "You're mine too."

* * *

A/N: I hope this suffices for the long wait. I really hope you listened to the song with the part because without it, it was all a corny mess lol. Any who, thanks for reading! Please review.


	16. Swings

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Hey, chapter 16 and they keep on coming. I hope you don't mind how stupid I've been writing lately. It's a simple case of writer's block, I'll be back soon don't you worry! Lol, anyway hope you like this one. Now, enjoy and be happy... haha, I'm so weird but you know you like that about me.

* * *

Kouga walked home after dropping Naomi off with no anger left inside him. He realized, and knew, that it wasn't his friends' fault they cared for each other so much. Sometimes people just have that 'connection' and if he didn't have it with the group in it's entirety, he had it with them individually.

Sunday

Kagome and Sango had walked down to their elementary school that evening and sat on the swings. Not swinging just sitting.

"So, have you seen them at all today?" Sango asked quietly.

"Nope," Kagome said with a short twist of her head to look at her friend. "And that's okay." Sango's eyes widened slightly.

"How is that 'okay?'" She asked.

"Well, we have to trust them right?" She asked and Sango nodded her head and began to swing slightly. Kagome joined her, kicking at the ground.

"Yeah but," Sango looked at the ground with a frown. "I can't really trust the lecher." Kagome laughed slightly and stared ahead at the setting sun.

"Sango, I think you can." Kagome said with a small smile.

"How can I?" She asked, desperate to know the answer.

"Well, just realizing that he's head over heals for you is a start." Kagome swung over and nudged her friend. Sango tried to laugh but couldn't.

"I'm entitled to worry though, right?" She asked in a serious tone and Kagome laughed loudly.

"Of course you are, stupid!" Sango grinned at Kagome.

"Kags?"

"Hm?"

"It's been a while since you've really laughed." Sango crept her way over to her friend and put an arm on her shoulder. "I'm so glad to have you back." They rested their heads on the others and sat there. The sky was a gorgeous pink and orange with clouds here and there.

"No offense, but I'd much rather have Inuyasha with me right now. The sun setting just makes this so romantic." Kagome said and the two, still with their arms around one another, sat up slightly and looked at each other. Then they burst out laughing. That was when something flashed behind them. They turned in shock to find their two best friends behind them. Then another flash went off and it was one of their shocked faces. The last one was of Kagome and Sango's happy yet angry glares.

"Hey, how dare you sneak up on us like that!?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha shrugged.

"Least we got some good pictures for the photo album." Miroku said to them with a laugh.

"Not fair," Sango said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We weren't expecting you." Then something dawned on her. "H-how long have you two been standing there?" She asked and the two glanced at one another.

"We just got here." Inuyasha said, staring into her eyes and she believed him.

"Okay," She said, relaxing. In truth they were just saying that to make sure Kagome and Sango didn't get mad at them. They had really heard their whole conversation.

"Good." Kagome said to them with evil death glares. She knew that some of what they were saying was a lie.

"I'm sooo not ready for tomorrow." She said dramatically to change the subject.

"And why is this?" Miroku asked, getting behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. This made Sango stand up and lean her head on his chest which let Inuyasha sit down beside Kagome on the swing.

"Well, I hate school?" She asked and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ah, shit." Kagome said, whacking herself in the head.

"Why would you do that?" Inuyasha asked in a blunt way and she blinked at the question. "I mean, who just hits them self!? And on the head no less." He said and Miroku and Sango both looked at Kagome for an answer.

"I..." She glared at them. "I don't know, whatever. I did that because I have a test tomorrow in Algebra!" She moaned unhappily. "God I am so screwed." She looked at the ground and kicked the dirt up with anger. "And ya know the sucky part of this?" She asked the three.

"I thought having a test tomorrow _was_ the sucky part." Miroku said and she shook her head.

"No, that's not it." She said and he frowned.

"Well, if that's not it then what is?" Inuyasha asked with a sigh. "You're not gonna make us guess until we get it, are you?" He asked, spinning the swing around for the tenth time.

"No, I wasn't going to but now-"

"Come on Kags, just tell us!" Sango interrupted her and Kagome sighed sadly.

"On Friday we were going to have a review for the test. If I had made that review then maybe I'd stand a chance tomorrow but nope, you guys made me skip!" She said.

"That choice to stay was entirely yours." Inuyasha said roughly. "Ah fuck," He muttered.

"What?" Kagome asked in a slightly mocking way. "Got a test tomorrow too?" He glared at her but nodded his head.

"Yeah, in Biology. Someone shoot me now!" He put his head in his hands and totally forgot that he'd twirled the swing so much that when he was fiercely thrown into a spin he let out a yelp. Kagome and Sango began to laugh wildly and Inuyasha finally began to slow down. Miroku was snickering quietly so he wouldn't make him angry.

"Y-you all right?" Kagome asked with amusement sparkling in her eyes. He stared into them and couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was because he was so dizzy but he was pretty sure it was because Kagome was so happy.

"Huh," He said and they all stared at him. "Must be cause of me." He smirked and she gave him the cutest confused look. He barked out a laugh and just let her continue to be confused. Sango and Miroku got it though, they saw how happy she'd become and Sango had even mentioned it.

"What am I missing here?" She asked, she squinted her eyes at the group and they all just smiled at her. Miroku looked up at the sky and realized the sun was long gone. The only light they had was from the cars that passed by and the streetlamps which were on the road; nowhere near the elementary school.

"It's gotten pretty dark out; I think we should head home." Miroku said and they agreed. Inuyasha and Kagome went one way while Miroku and Sango went the other.

"Byeee!!!" They yelled then officially left the school.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and he entwined her fingers with his.

"I'm so happy." She said quietly. He brought her hand to his lips.

"I'm happy that you're happy." He told her and she leaned onto his shoulder.

"I wish that we were allowed to be with one another." She said and he sighed as she became sad once more. "It's not fair. I mean, I thought we lived in a free country. Why can't we choose who our friends are... or who we love?" She looked up at him. The word 'love' made Inuyasha's heart beat fiercely and he grabbed her in a huge hug.

"Kagome, let's just try to be okay with the situation. We've been okay with it for years so why are you so upset about it now?" He asked and lifted her head to look into his eyes. "God I love you." He said to himself more than her. She giggled quietly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too." She whispered and that was all he needed to hear. He lifted her up bridal style and they were off.

With Miroku and Sango

"How was your night?" Miroku asked Sango casually as they walked, hand in hand, toward Miroku's house.

"Save it, I know you heard what I said." She said with a smile and he shrugged.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." He said and she laughed.

"Oookay then." She said, still laughing. He grabbed her from behind and began to kiss her neck. "What the hell Miroku." She said with a chuckle. He brushed his teeth against her skin and her breathing came in short breaths. "Hey," She tried to get out. "Stop that." He was suddenly in front of her, walking backwards.

"Ya know, I really want you." He said to her and she smirked in an angry way.

"Well you would!" She half-way yelled at him. He hit his head like Kagome had earlier.

"That came out wrong." He said with a grimace and Sango sighed happily.

"Oh... Oooh!" She said when she finally got it.

"Yeah," He brought his lips to hers and they were lost in a world that only they knew of.

The Next Day (Monday)

Kagome woke to the smell of bacon coming from her kitchen.

"Yummy," She said in a groggy tone. Inuyasha had brought her home last night after he'd took her for a quick 'ride' around the town. She got out of bed and stretched. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and gasped. "Shit!" It was 7:00 and she had to be at school by 7:25, she was screwed. She whined for a moment and asked the Gods why her alarm clock hadn't gone off then headed to her bathroom to freshen up. No time for a shower so she was very happy she'd taken one the night before.

"Kagome, are you up yet?" She heard her mother ask from the bottom of the stairs. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"And what would happen if I weren't?" She muttered as she put her hair up in a ponytail. "Yeah mom, I'll be down in a few."

"Okay, just wanted to let you know that someone's outside waiting for you in their car. They've beeped about a million times so hurry up!" Her mom said in a sweet voice.

"Mom, are you crazy?" She asked aloud but knew her mom couldn't hear her. "What if I have no freaking clue who they are? Huh?" She began to brush her teeth and in-between strokes she continued to rant on and on. "I mean," She spit. "What if they're some killer on the loose or something?" She then rinsed her mouth. "I mean come on now! Don't be so..." Someone put a hand over her mouth and she shrieked.

"Kagome, it's me!" Inuyasha said into her ear. She turned around and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here mister?" She asked pointing at him with each word.

"Come on, we have to go. School's starting soon."

"So you're the guy out front..." She said with thought. "Oh." Inuyasha laughed quietly.

"See you out there in five?" He asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah," He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and jumped out her window.

"That never gets old..." She said, a bit dizzy from his presence. "God, I am so ridiculous!" She said then put on some chap stick to keep her lips from becoming dry. She wiped her face from any traces of sleep and walked out of her bathroom to get on her clothes. She wore blue jeans and threw on a white t-shirt. She ran down the stairs, kissed her mom goodbye, said goodbye to her brother, and left with her bag over her shoulder. She waved at the car and three heads poked out. It was Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. She shook her head with a smile.

"Come on Kags," Sango said with a slightly angry tone. "We're gonna be late!" Kagome laughed quietly to herself.

"You're all nuts." She said before she entered the car. "What if my mom came out here and went to see who it was?" She asked.

"Never thought about that. But she didn't so whatever." Miroku said in a not-caring-hurry-up tone. "Now let's go!" Inuyasha hit the gas as soon as she was in the car.

"We're gonna be sooo late!" Sango said with impatience. Kagome glared at the hanyou beside her.

"Yeah but we don't want to die before we even get there! Slow down Inuyasha." She said and he did... a little. When they finally got to school they didn't care who saw them, everyone knew anyway. They just needed to get to homeroom. Kagome and Sango walked in side by side while the two boys did the same.

"Ah, I'm so glad you four could join us." Mrs. Kaede said with a grin. "You were almost late," They all winced but she gave them a reassuring glare. "Almost."

They took their seats and sighed with relief as she began to get into the announcements.

"There's an assembly after school if any of you want to attend it." She said, straightening her glasses. "Though I doubt anyone will go..." She muttered. "Hm, here we go!" She gave all of the people who had said they wanted to be in chorus a sign up sheet.

"Thank you." Kagome muttered as she glanced around the room at her friends. Suddenly, Kouga burst into the room, seconds before the late bell.

"Kouga," Mrs. Kaede frowned. "You're late."

"What!?" He asked. "I am not, I got here before the late bell."

"Take your seat and come after homeroom and we'll talk." He did so but not happily. Kagome smiled at him with sympathy and he smiled back but out of defeat. "Anybody else who wants a sign up sheet?" She asked holding the chorus sheets up. Kouga raised his hand.

"I was in the original group who wanted to be in chorus and I didn't get anything." He said to her.

"Perhaps that's because you were late." She said as she gave him a sheet. He growled under his breath and Miroku gave him a warning but kind glare. Kouga saw and stopped immediately. Soon homeroom was over and Kouga didn't stay behind to chat with the teacher.

"She was a total bitch." Sango said to him and Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. Kouga shrugged even though he secretly agreed.

"Whatever. So you guys really signing up for this thing?" He asked and Kagome nodded her head with a yes.

"I love singing so why not?" Kagome said as they walked the halls.

"Kags is joining, so am I." Sango said with a grin.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Miroku said and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Fiiine, I'm signing up too." Kouga wondered if he should but decided that he would. As they soon came to their first classes one by one they left each other and went their separate ways.

Kouga walked the empty hallways, not caring whether or not if he was late for his first class of the day. His ears twitched at the sound of a wheelchair behind him.

"Well this is ironic. Out of all the people I could ask for directions to my first class, I get you." Kouga turned around to find Naomi grinning up at him.

"Hey," He said with a smile.

"Hey yourself. I didn't know you went to this school." She said and he nodded his head.

"Well," He looked around. "Now you do." She laughed and handed him her schedule. "Hey, your first class is mine too. Come on, I'll show you where it is." He glanced at her as she wheeled herself beside him.

"You're late," She said with a smirk. He grinned at her sheepishly.

"I was hoping you'd let me use you as an excuse. Cause I am showing you where to go." He smirked at her. "I could stop at any moment." She laughed.

"It's fine." She said and soon they found the room. "Thanks." He winked down at her.

"See ya later." He said as he sat down.

"Mhmm, see ya." Then she wheeled over to the teacher with a bright and happy smile on her face. A smile that anyone would believe to be real. Even if in truth it wasn't...

* * *

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading! Hope you liked this one. Also, in your reviews can you tell me if you hate or like Naomi? Thanks so much, byeeee!!!


	17. Crying in the Rain

**Disclaimer -** **I don't own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

A/N: Hey, hope everyone likes this chapter! ****The song in this chapter is "I Hold Her" by Bonnie McKee. Please, ignore where I placed the lyrics. Just read while she sings and stuff lol... The song is beautiful and would fit perfectly if this were a movie, haha. Replay it if it doesn't end right, I didn't exactly time this perfectly and that annoys me to no end. Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

**

That afternoon, during last block, everyone who wanted to be in the chorus had to go down to the auditorium. So, Kagome gathered her books, went to her locker, put her books away, and went to the auditorium. Once she was there she met up with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

"Hey," She smiled at them.

"Hey." Inuyasha said, not really all there. That was when she noticed they were all looking at something.

"What we looking at?" Kagome asked, turning herself in the direction to where they were staring. Sango shrugged next to her.

"Who's Kouga talking with?" Sango asked. Then Kagome saw Kouga talking with a girl. She was beautiful that was for certain but the thing that baffled her completely was the fact she was in a wheelchair.

"This is so weird of him... no offense." Miroku said.

"I know." Inuyasha said. "And we have no idea who she is. You know her Kags?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him.

"Oh yes, we're the best of friends." He gave her a look and she smacked him in the back of the head. "I have no clue who this chick is, idiot." Suddenly, they were all very angry at Kouga.

"Dude, what the fuck!" Inuyasha said and Miroku was fuming right beside him, arms crossed.

"I know." He said. "Why wouldn't he tell us about this... _person?_"

"I think I hate her already." Sango said, nodding her head. That was when Kouga turned his head, glared at each and every one of them, and ran over.

"I think you guys forget I'm a demon sometimes." He said in an evil tone. He laughed falsely, his arms over his chest. "A _wolf_ demon with some pretty kick ass hearing." Inuyasha and Miroku just stared at him with go-ahead-keep-talking not-like-we-give-a-shit stares. Meanwhile, Naomi was wheeling herself over.

"Is everything okay here?" She asked Kouga.

"Yeah, everything's perfect." He spat.

"The hell it is!" Inuyasha yelled in his face. Kagome hung her head. Why did something so small blow up into this? she wondered.

"Hi!" She said with a cheery smile. "I'm Kagome." Naomi smiled hesitantly and shook Kagome's hand.

"I'm Naomi." She said to her. Kagome took a moment to process where she remembered the name from.

"Holy shit, dude, you're the girl he's been hanging out with!" Sango said with a realizing smile.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, her smile becoming cautious. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Kouga with questioning eyes.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, this is Naomi." He said, still wicked pissed. That was when a young woman made them turn their attention to her.

"Hello everyone!" She said happily. "I'm Miss Christen, the new chorus teacher."

"Our _only_ chorus teacher." They heard someone mutter then another person snicker.

"Now I may seem young, but trust me, I know what I'm doing." She laughed a little and when no one joined her she started to get a bit nervous.

"Is this chick a joke?" That same person asked his friend, a little bit louder than before.

"Hey!" Sango yelled at him. He laughed and turned around.

"What the hell?" He asked and Sango just stared at him.

"Shut the fuck up all right! She's fucking new, asshole. Continue." She said to the teacher who was just standing there, shocked at Sango's foul language.

"Uh," She was beginning to perspire and that just wasn't good. "Okay, um alright." She said. "Here's the deal. I am a 23 year old 'teacher' in a room filled with 19, 18, and 17 year olds. This is kind of not good, okay? I need you to work with me." Inuyasha raised his hand. "Yeah?"

"Right, how'd you get the job?" The teacher stared at him for a moment.

"I'm a professional singer. A soprano, to be exact..." She gave a little smile. "And I used go to this school. I volunteered for this because I've wanted a chorus in this school for so long, ya know? I wanted to give you all a chance, I guess. And I can play the piano and I can read music. I'm everything you need in a chorus teacher." She shrugged putting her hands together.

"Hey, think we can call you buy your first name?" Hojo asked her politely.

"Sure," She said. "I'm Lilly." She said with a large smile filled with white teeth.

"Hey Lilly." Kagome said with a little laugh. Everyone stared at her. "What?" She asked. "It's fun being able to say a teacher's name." She giggled. "Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. The name just kind of rolls off your tongue." She turned to her friends. "Come, try it with me." They all began to chant the name and Naomi was staring at them like they were nuts.

"Uh, okay then." Miss Christen said. "I just wanted to bring you all here so you could sign this." She held up a paper and pen. "Signing this means you're in and you can not back out. No going to guidance and saying you hate this class or want to get out cause I'm a sucky teacher. And all that other crappy stuff that can get you out of chorus if you want." Four people left, muttering to themselves as they did. She smiled then went on, "It also means you know that this is chorus and _not_ a free block. Now, if you don't want to sign it," She gave them all a glare. "Then, get the fuck outta this auditorium because I really don't _want_ you to sign this paper." She smiled and put the pen and paper on a table in front of her. "Come up and sign if you want, I'll be over here if you have any questions." Then she sat down and began to play the piano.

Kagome was the first one to sign the list in big, neat, cursive letters. She also put a smiley face next to her name. Inuyasha was the second person to sign, although he questioned what he was getting himself into. Naomi went third, then Kouga, and then Miroku. They all gave Sango a questioning glare.

"I planned to skip a lot of these classes." She said quietly. "Oh fine!" She pouted and whined as she signed the paper. That girl, Sky, signed as did Hojo. There was a few other people that signed that Kagome didn't know of. Lilly looked at the list with a disappointed face.

"Oh well, maybe next year more people will want to join." She sighed. "We'll have another opportunity to get more to sign next week." She looked up at the small group and smiled at them weakly. "We may get more people then... Well, you can go." Kagome looked at her with sympathy. She seemed so sad.

"We'll ask people we know to join." Kagome said with a reassuring smile. Lilly's face seemed to brighten.

"Okay, just as long as they want to." She waved goodbye as they all left. "I do hope more people come to join, chorus can be so much fun with many people." She said to herself then began to fill out the papers the principal had asked her to.

**- & - & - & - & - & - & -**

"So Kouga," Inuyasha said, his hands in his pockets. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Yeah, yeah." Kouga said, smiling slightly. "I know."

"Yeah, same here." Miroku said, his head down.

"Guys, it's okay. Really." He said, still with that small smile.

"You guys are weird." Sango said and Kagome gave her a little glare.

"I think _you _should apologize too, Sango." Kagome said as they walked out the school building to the parking lot. "I mean you were kind of mad at Kouga for no reason," She shrugged in a sarcastic way. "And you said you didn't like Naomi when you hadn't even met her yet." Sango felt her cheeks turn red.

"Sorry." She said sincerely. Naomi sighed as she came to the school steps.

"It's fine." She said quietly as she wheeled herself over to the ramp while they skipped down the stairs. "Hey, Kouga?" He turned to her.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"Hang out with your friends a bit. We can get lunch later." She smiled. "It'll be dinner."

"No, school just got out and I told you that I would take you to lunch." He said with a smile.

"No," She said, a bit angry. His smile fell.

"Look, Naomi, you can hang out with us too if you'd like." Kagome said to her.

"That's really nice of you but it's okay." She said. "I don't want to ruin your hang out time. I'm your friend's friend, that's all. I don't have to be your friend too."

"But we want you to be our friend." Miroku said gently and Sango nodded her head.

"I mean, you seem nice." She said. Naomi began to wheel away at a fast speed. Well, fast for someone in a wheelchair.

"Please, don't tell me that I'm nice." She said with a harsh laugh. "I'm not." Her voice cracked. "I'm not _nice_ at all." Then she was wheeling away from them and Kouga didn't feel like he should chase after her. They all watched her until she was out of sight.

"She's crying." Inuyasha said softly and Kouga nodded his head.

"I know." Kouga said and Kagome got mad at him.

"Well, aren't ya gonna go after her!" She screamed at him.

"No," He said as if she were crazy. "She has to get to know us. She has to get to know me. I think _then,_ she'll tell us why she doesn't want anyone to be close." Kagome crossed her arms and looked up at the sky.

"Looks like it's gonna rain." She said, still angry. "And Naomi's going to be SOAKED by the time she gets home! At least _someone_ should _walk_ with her." Then Kagome ran in the direction to where Naomi was.

"Bye Kags," Inuyasha said with an amused smirk. Kouga growled after her.

"Kagome!" He yelled and went to run but Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed one of Kouga's arms.

"Let her go." Inuyasha said. "I don't know why but I get this feeling that she needs to do this." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Drama _Queens._" She muttered and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga all looked at her. At the same time, no less.

"What she speaks of, drama, what is that?" Miroku asked with an accent. What the accent was no one knew.

"And queens..." Inuyasha rubbed his chin. "Are we not _kings?_" He asked with a fist in the air. "My good man, are we not _knights?_" He turned to Kouga.

"Yes, my good man, we _are_ kings and we _are_ knights. We are, I say, we are!" Then they all gave a cheer while Sango laughed and shook her head.

"See ya later," She said, still laughing quietly, and walked away towards her car. Then she turned and blew Miroku a kiss. Miroku caught it with a smirk and then she got in her car.

"Later." They each said, smiling widely.

"I'm gonna go for a run." Kouga said, looking up at the sky. "Looks like a God damn storm's coming." He grinned. "Can't wait." Then he waved goodbye to Inuyasha and Miroku and was gone in a flash.

"You're not gonna just leave now too, are you?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Nah," Miroku said. "I'm gonna hang out with you for a bit." He smiled and Inuyasha just shook his head, smiling too.

**- & - & - & - & - & - & -**

"Naomi!" Kagome called after her. The sky had gotten darker and it was starting to drizzle. "Why am I looking for you?" Kagome asked herself. "I mean, I don't even know you!" She laughed.

**(Music Starts Now)**

Smoke is my apple  
And green are my eyes

But, she kept looking. "I should be getting home. Mom may need help with dinner... URGH! Naomi!" Kagome started to turn around in circles as the rain became slightly more heavy. "At least I like the rain." She whispered to herself.

Silent is snowfall  
I whisper goodbyes  
Farewell to the child  
That I use to be

That was when she noticed what she was wearing. She gasped, "Holy shit... Thank God I put this sweater on in the morning. I mean, thank goodness it was in my locker. I wonder if Sango or Miroku saw... How could I be so careless?" Kagome's thoughts drifted for a moment but they soon returned to, "NAOMI!?"

I hold her she's sobbing  
My baby...

"Kagome?" Someone asked. Kagome turned around to find the person she'd been looking for.

The wolf and the lion  
Have asked me to play

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Where'd you go?" Kagome was yelling because it had begun to pour.

"I _was_ going home." She looked up at the sky. "But then it started to rain." She smiled.

Though she told me not to  
I went anyway

"What the hell?" Kagome asked. "Yeah I like the rain too, but we might get sick! C'mon, my cars just over here." Kagome said to her.

A pile of matches  
The truth at my feet

"No!" Naomi screamed at her. "I'm not going with you Kagome; can't you see that I don't want to?" Kagome blinked at her through the rain.

I hold her she's sobbing  
My baby...

"Are you insane?" Kagome yelled at her. "I have a nice, warm car just waiting for us! Plus," She took her eyes away from Naomi's. "Your wheels may get rusty..." She whispered.

"What?" Naomi asked but she'd heard her. "Oh, this thing!" She laughed. "I have a few back home so it doesn't matter if it gets wet."

The cream in my tea  
Spells out something to me

"Why don't you have an electric one?" Kagome asked.

"No money, all of them were donated." She said to her. Kagome blushed because she'd just asked, not really caring what happened to be the answer.

And they say  
That I'll heal by the day

"What if you fall or something?" Kagome asked over the howling wind that had begun.

"I won't!" She said. "I promise." She glanced at Kagome and looked up at the sky again and saw lightning.

But, the message I give  
Kills off all will to live  
I'm afraid that I'm losing my way

"This is insane." Kagome muttered to herself. "But, the weather is warm and the rain feels nice... and I love thunderstorms." Kagome smiled and walked over to Naomi.

"So, you want to go for a walk?" She asked her hopefully. "If not then we can just go home because I don't want to be... alone." She muttered. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

Burning in heaven  
My destiny lies

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked, pushing her forward on the sidewalk. Naomi smiled, a bit sad but nodded her head.

"Yeah, thanks."

When she read my star  
She didn't mention that night

Then they were silent, the whole way to where Kagome was bringing them. When they reached their destination Kagome sat down, completely soaked but ignoring it.

I loved you, my Bambi  
I don't want to leave

The rain felt cold and refreshing on Kagome's arms while Naomi felt it on her legs.

But, I hold her she's sobbing  
My baby...

"This is so nice." Naomi said, her voice quiet.

"Yeah, it is." Kagome said. They sat there under a tree near a bench feeling sad, happy, nothing, everything.

I hold her she's sobbing  
I hold her she's sobbing  
I hold her she's sobbing  
My baby...

Naomi began to cry and was very thankful for the rain.

"Naomi..." Kagome said gently. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so fed up with not being able to walk or run!" She fumed. "I haven't been this _mad_ about it since the accident... I haven't had _friends_ since the accident."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her, feeling Naomi's sorrow radiate off her body. She knew Naomi wouldn't explain any further what she meant but she could sense she would share her story eventually.

"It's okay." She whispered into her ear, pulling away to wipe Naomi's face. That was when Naomi saw Kagome's arms and gasped.

"It is?" Naomi asked, hugging her tighter than before.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Lol, please review, thank you! I hope you don't mind how fast Naomi seemed to cling to Kagome. It's just part of the story. They're just going to be good friends. **


	18. She Saw

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Hey, chapter EIGHTEEN with a lower case yay! Lol, how'd ya like last chapter? Hope you liked it a lot. I know Kags and Naomi were getting so friendly so soon but I just thought it fit. Any who, read on my friends, read on.

* * *

Kagome walked home, ignoring Naomi calling after her. She told herself that Naomi hadn't seen, even after the questions Naomi had asked.

"Kagome, do you cut yourself?" She asked. Kagome shook head.

"That's scary." She laughed. "I'm afraid of a damn needle so how would I be able to cut myself?" Naomi stared at her with a knowing look.

"Come on Kagome, I used to have friends who cut." She said as the rain became a soft drizzle. Kagome got up and walked away.

"Kagome come back!"

"No," She said to the ground, knowing Naomi couldn't hear her. "Later!" She said cheerfully, waving to Naomi behind her back, not looking her in the eyes. "Inuyasha," She said. "That's who I need right now." She said, her breathing heavy as she came up to her car. She got in and remembered why she hadn't come to school in her car. Because they'd left their cars at the school when they had skipped. She jumped when she felt something vibrate in her pocket. It was her cell phone.

"He-hello?" She asked in a shaky voice. For some reason she got that feeling she was in a horror movie. But, when she heard Inuyasha's voice on the other line she relaxed.

"Hey Kagome." He said. "Where are you? Did you find Naomi?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. We talked and she's fine... I think. I don't really know because I kind of left her suddenly. But I'm sure she'll be able to get home now that the rain is stopping." She heard Inuyasha sigh on the other line and she rolled her eyes. "At least _I _went after her. You just stood there with Kouga so don't sigh." She said in a goofy way and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Want to do something?" He asked her and she smiled to herself.

"Yeah, when?" She asked, backing out of her parking space and driving away from the school.

"Now. First we can hang with Miroku and Sango then have dinner or something." He suggested.

"Yeah, sure." She said. "You think Kouga and Naomi are doing something?"

"Probably, Kouga left when you did. I have a feeling he was right behind you and spying or something to see what was the matter with Naomi." Kagome's heart stopped. Did he see? "Plus, he cares about her... I think. So, he'll find her. Weren't they gonna have dinner or something, too? Whatever, I don't really care... No offense." He seemed to sense Kagome's anger through the phone when he'd said he didn't care. "Meet us at our place."

"Okay." She said, driving past the spot she'd left Naomi to find no one there. She smiled, happy that she'd gone home or wherever she was going. "Meet you there. Bye."

"See ya." Then she heard a click and he was gone. She was very close to their place and just parked near it. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw how messy her hair had gotten in the rain, fixed it, and put her hair up in a pony. Then she threw on some chapstick. When she got out of her car she realized she was shaking. Like she needed something. "Get a grip, Kagome." She said to herself and walked into the 'cabin.'

"Hey Kags." Sango said. She was sitting on the couch, her legs on Miroku's.

"Yeah, hey." She said lazily sitting with her legs open.

"Kagome, you alright there?" Miroku asked with a concerned smile.

"Yep." She said to him, smiling too. Inuyasha made her jump by putting his hand on her shoulder from behind. "JEEZ!" She said, jumping up from her seat. He laughed and that made her angry. "Know what?" They all looked at her. "Never mind." She grunted and sat back down.

"Okaaay, well weather's nice huh?" Miroku said in a sarcastic but bright way and Kagome laughed at his stupid smile.

"Idiot." She muttered, still laughing quietly. Sango looked at Miroku and slapped him on the head.

"Big goof." She said.

"Yes, aren't you happy to be dating one?" Miroku said with a smirk and Sango crossed her arms with false anger. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Uh, yeah?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"It's me." Came someone's voice and they all looked at one another.

"Who is 'me?'?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of an attitude.

"Kouga, you idiot." Kouga said, coming in from the rain with Naomi behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Miroku asked, angry. It was their place and not really his. They'd just told him about it. Suddenly they heard a _very_ loud clap of thunder. Sango and Naomi both screamed. Kagome began to laugh at the sight of their faces.

"It was just thunder!" Inuyasha said, though his ears were ringing.

"It's really bad out there. And it got bad so suddenly." Kouga said in a guilty way. "You guys were the closest place to get safe." Miroku's anger left him.

"And you don't have a car." He said to help him out. "And Naomi's in a wheelchair." He shrugged.

"Yeah, take a seat Kouga." Kagome said.

"Thanks," He grinned. Naomi looked around and was amazed at their nice little cottage-like thing they had going. Naomi looked at Kagome and noticed she was purposely avoiding her eyes. She smiled sadly.

"So," Sango said conversationally. It seemed to get her nowhere. "I like storms." She said bluntly and they all looked at her. "Yeah." She said and they continued staring. Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Sango, hate to break it to ya, but you just screamed at the top of your lungs a second ago because you heard some _thunder._ Which, by the way, is a main part of _thunderstorms._" Inuyasha said with a snicker.

"He's right." Miroku said with a smile. "You screamed in a scared way, too." He taunted and Sango pouted, crossing her arms.

"It was an unexpected noise. I mean, you can't tell me you didn't jump when you heard it." She said in her defense and Kagome laughed.

"Actually..." Kagome began but Sango put up her hand to stop her.

"No, zip it." She said, trying not to smile.

"Well, I jumped too so it's okay Sango. You're not alone." Naomi said, grinning. Sango looked at Naomi and nodded her head.

"See!" She said, pointing at Naomi. "I wasn't the only one that screamed. Naomi understands me!" She was practically screaming and when another thunder clap was heard, her scream of either anger or fright, scared them all.

"Wow," Kouga said quietly once everything had calmed down and all they could hear was the rain banging against the roof. "That was-" Kagome looked at him.

"Scary?" Kagome wondered.

"Odd." Inuyasha said with a nod of his head.

"Ironically perfect timing?" Sango added in. Everyone looked at her.

"Yes, I think that's exactly what happened." Miroku said. Naomi whistled to break the silence that had, once again, come back.

"How many freaking awkward silences do you guys go through in one day?" She asked them and they looked at her, confusion in their eyes. "Okaaay, I think I'm gonna shut up now." She wheeled herself into a corner in the room and sighed. "This is a very small place." She muttered and Kouga helped her out.

"Listen." Kagome whispered. They all froze and heard a small pitter patter on the roof that was getting quieter by the second. She smiled at them. "I'm going outside." She said, leaving in a hurry.

The moment she was outside she was covered in sunshine. The rain had died down and the sun was beginning to peak out from behind the clouds, making them a bright and glowing gold. The concrete on the ground sparkled brightly in its wetness.

"Oh it's beautiful!" She said, turning around to find all her friends behind her. "Isn't it?" She asked them, smiling and they all returned the gesture with a nod of their head. "I've always loved the weather before a storm, during a storm, and after a storm." She shrugged. "I don't know why it's just always been that way for me."

"Yeah?" Naomi asked and Kagome turned to her.

"Yeah." She said, still looking at her. "Why?" She asked and Naomi looked away from her.

"I never really liked storms." She said softly. "I usually just hid away in my room when I knew a storm was coming." She said with a small laugh. "And then the accident... it happened during a storm." She smiled to stop herself from crying. "I just want to know why you would like something so vicious. Something so powerful it actually creates things like lightning and thunder."

"It isn't the storms fault that you're the way you are." Kagome said, a bit angry. "You can't blame your having to use a wheelchair on something as natural as a thunderstorm."

"And why can't I?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Because you can't!" Kagome said back, crossing her arms.

"Kagome, calm down." Inuyasha said to her softly, touching her arm.

"No, I won't!" She said, angrily. "I have to get out of here." Kagome said, looking at Naomi. She ran towards her car and Inuyasha followed her, getting in when she did. "Are you coming?" She asked him and he nodded his head.

"Where are we going?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey," He said gently. "Look at me." She began to drive away and sped down the road.

"I can't, I'm driving." She choked out. He nodded his head.

"Well, suck it up cause I definitely don't want you getting us into an accident because you're crying." Kagome cried out a laugh and drove faster.

"I won't, I promise." She glanced at him. "And even if we did get into an accident, I wouldn't blame it on the God damn weather." She said, angrily.

"You're right." He said and she glanced at him. "I'd, personally, blame it on you." She laughed and he smiled. "But that's just me." They were silent for a moment then he continued. "Kags, Naomi needs something, anything to be angry at. She chose the weather." He said in a wise tone. Kagome turned a corner and was nearing her house. "Wait, I can't go over your house." He said and Kagome looked at him.

"Yes you can," She said with a heavy sigh. "You're going to climb up to my bedroom window and then I'm going to meet you there. You've already done it so I'm sure you can do it again." She ordered and he smirked.

"When did you become bossy?" Kagome's bottom lip trembled so he dropped his smirk. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that." He told her. "I was just joking."

Kagome ran out her car saying, "I know. I'll see you in a second." She said, trying to sound okay and staying quiet at the same time.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, hopping out her car then jumping up to her window. He could already smell Kagome's tears when he reached her room. "Kagome?" He asked and he heard her coming up the stairs. He met her at the door and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?" He asked her seriously.

"Naomi saw." He raised a brow.

"What?" He asked.

"She saw!" She moaned into his shoulder. "I can't believe it, too. I was being so careful. Or at least I thought I was. Ugh, I don't like being categorized as a cutter." She cried as he walked her over to her bed.

"So she saw your arms then?" He asked her and she nodded her head.

"No shit," She said with a small, angry laugh. "Inuyasha, kill me now." She begged quietly and his eyes widened.

"What?" He asked and Kagome looked up at him, her tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean that, literally. I'm just so upset. I didn't want anyone but you to know or find out." She told him, lying onto her bed.

"I know," He said, laying down beside her and putting an arm behind his head. "You haven't done anything lately, have you?" He asked her.

"Not since last night." She said with a heavy sigh. "I just... I hate labels and I hate the fact that Naomi was the one who saw." She complained. "I mean I was the one who was helping _her!_" Inuyasha opened an arm and let her lay on him. "I think I would've reacted differently if it was Sango or even Miroku who saw." She began to cry once more. "It's just-"

"Too much, I know." He kissed her forehead. "And sometimes too much just sends people over the edge. Even though Naomi hadn't said anything against you, you got mad at her because she saw." Kagome's eyes widened.

"I should go apologize, shouldn't I?" She asked, slightly getting up off his chest.

"When you're ready to apologize I think you should. But you aren't ready yet." He told her and Kagome relaxed onto him. "You tired?" He asked her and Kagome smiled, taking in the scent of his shirt. He smelled nice, like a mixture of cologne and something that was purely him.

"Not really but I bet you are," She snorted and Inuyasha laughed quietly.

"You're right." He said, shutting his eyes. "I am pretty tired." He told her and Kagome looked up at her ceiling.

"Me too," She whispered, smiling.

"Kagome?" Her mother asked, knocking on her door.

"Uh, mom?" She asked, sitting up immediately. Inuyasha was sitting up too, ready to run if he had to.

"Honey, dinner's ready." She said, opening the door. "Oh," She gasped, seeing Inuyasha.

"Hey Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said with a gulp.

"W-who's this Kagome?" She asked her as if she didn't know.

"My friend." She answered quickly.

"Would he like to join us for dinner?" She asked, turning white.

"Inuya-" Kagome began but Inuyasha interrupted her with a polite smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked her and Kagome's mother nodded her head.

"Why not?" She asked, her color returning to her face. "I could at least give you something to eat before you leave." She said with a shrug. Then she turned around and left them alone.

"Holy-" Kagome began with a grin.

"Shit." He finished, kissing her on the lips.

"We are so-"

"Fucking screwed." He said with a laugh.

"Yep." Kagome said, shaking her head. "But at least we're going down with our dignity." They laughed.

"Are we just laughing because we're really-"

"Nervous?" Kagome finished for him and they laughed again.

"Yes, we are." He said. They both suddenly stopped. "Maybe I should just go." He said. "Sesshomaru is out of town for a week or two so I'm fine, I can go right now." He said, going to her window.

"No, come on! We can try our best to hide who you are. Like, don't tell her your real name. Say you're Hojo or something." They both began to snicker quietly.

"Wait, you aren't even allowed to hang out with demons." He said, frowning.

"You're half." She said with a shrug. "And besides, times have changed. I think that my mom's dating a freaking bat demon, okay?" He glared at her. "Okay, so I lied about the bat thing." He turned toward the window and walked over to it. He opened the window and was about to jump out when Kagome started to talk again. "But wait, maybe we can win her over!" She said. "Inuyasha, please stay for dinner. I would really love it." She told him and he slowly shut the window.

"Kagome, are you coming?" Her mother asked, yelling up the stairs.

"We're on our way mom." Kagome said and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"If I live through this," He said with dramatic sarcasm. "You owe me." He kissed her lightly then marched out the door, letting her go. Kagome smiled to herself. Dinner was going to be very interesting.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it lol. Sorry I'm leaving it at this I just wanted to leave you all in some suspense. Please review! Thanks.


	19. What They Are Is Right

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I'm excited to be back lol. Sorry for such a long wait. I've had a ton of work, been sick, had to study for tests, had a really bad case of writer's block, then got strep throat... which is also known as Hell or needles in your throat when you freaking swallow. Anyway, hope you like this next one.

* * *

Kagome took in a deep, steadying breath as she made her way down the stairs and into her dining room.

"So, Kagome, when did you meet...?" She waited for one of them to say his name.

"Miroku-"

"Hojo!"

They both said two different names at the same time. It was just one of the biggest signs to Kagome's mother that they were hiding something from her. Kagome laughed to hide her nerves.

"So, which one is it?" She asked and Kagome glued her lips shut.

"It's Miroku, Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome, you forgot my name already? Jeez, what's going on in that thick head of yours?" Inuyasha bit out and Kagome smiled at him, slightly angry. They had agreed on Hojo, hadn't they? Well, they hadn't really agreed on any name. It was just that she had mentioned the name Hojo and assumed she'd gotten her message across. At the time, they'd been finishing one another's sentences. What so hard about not understanding what Kagome had been saying? Inuyasha just went with Miroku because it was what he had said and changing his mind on his own name would be strange and hard to explain.

"Please, call me Rose." Kagome's mother said and Kagome smiled at her happily.

"Sure, Rosie." Inuyasha said with a small smirk that he couldn't contain.

"No dear, just Rose." Inuyasha's smirk fell. He was just joking around.

"So, what's for dinner mom?" Kagome asked, sitting down at the table that was already set to her surprise. She also saw that as a good sign. Maybe her mother was trying to impress her guest. Inuyasha followed Kagome and sat down as well.

"Soup." She said quietly.

"What kind of soup?" Kagome asked her mother, trying to playfully annoy her.

"Good kind?" Rose offered with a small, forced laugh.

"Come on mom." Kagome said, smiling a bit too widely.

"Chicken soup." Inuyasha contained the laugh that was bubbling around in his stomach.

'Get a hold of yourself!' He thought frantically, looking from Kagome then to her mother as they spoke.

"With noodles?" Kagome asked and Rose frowned with a slight nod of her head.

"Of course." She thought for a moment and they could smell the soup cooking. "I'll be right back." Once Kagome's mother was out of sight, she made eye contact with Inuyasha and they had a small staring contest to kill their nerves.

"Hey Kagome." Kagome blinked, making Inuyasha the victor of their little contest, and turned her head to find her brother, Souta, charging for her.

"Hey," She said, surprised. Then she opened her arms and gave him a hug. He hugged her back, smiling ear to ear. "Why are you being so huggy?" Kagome asked, using the word 'huggy' for lack of a better one. Inuyasha snickered quietly as Souta shrugged and sat down across from his sister.

"Where's mom?" He asked, straightening his already straight fork.

"Getting the food, I guess." Kagome said and Souta nodded his head.

"What are we having?" He asked her.

"We're having chicken noodle soup." Inuyasha laughed.

"Why couldn't she have said that? Instead you and your mom went through a series of back and forth, not to mention awkward, sentences." Inuyasha said with a shake of his head. "You still came out with chicken noodle soup." Kagome tried her best to not smile but she couldn't help it.

"Hey, don't make fun of us!" Kagome said with false anger and Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her the moment Rose came back into the room.

"Hmm," She hummed and Inuyasha's tongue went right back in his mouth. "Come now, eat your soup." She placed the soup in front of them and gave her children freshly baked bread while she gave Inuyasha a stale piece of bread. Inuyasha just put the bread aside and ate his soup which was very good. "So, why is Inu-" They all looked at her and she put a napkin over her mouth and cleared her throat. "I mean, Miroku, here again?"

"We're working on a school project together." Kagome said hurriedly but Inuyasha's head was bent down and he was glaring at his soup. He'd heard Rose almost say his real name and he knew she was on to them.

"Mrs. Higurashi, don't patronize us." He said simply, lifting his eyes and looking at her. Kagome's mother smirked in an angry way.

"I'm not patronizing you." She said quietly, daring him to say more. "I was simply asking a question."

"Mom?" Souta asked and she looked at her son with a frown. She seemed to be frowning a lot.

"Honey, could you give me and your sister a minute alone?" Souta just sat there and stared at her blankly.

"But I wanna eat and-"

"You can eat in the living room." She said with a smile and he immediately got up from his seat and left, food in hand. Inuyasha went to leave as well but Rose stopped him.

"Sit down, Inuyasha." She said fiercely. "Boy, you two must think I'm mentally challenged or something." She said, shaking her head. "And what makes this situation any better by saying your name is _Miroku?!_" She asked in a harsh whisper. The two teenagers blushed. They had forgotten something very key: Miroku wasn't allowed to hang out with them either.

"Mom, we were trying to make things better!" Kagome told her and Rose just shook her head again.

"Kagome, you know I love you but I am _very_ angry right now." Inuyasha felt anger and shame sweep over him. He hated that he felt the shame; he only wished to feel the anger. And that may be strange but not in his case.

"Why are you angry?" Kagome asked, tears in her eyes.

"You _know_ why! Kagome, you know that you aren't allowed to even speak to him." She pointed at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, and that's just bullshit if you ask me." Kagome said angrily as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "Give me one good reason we can't be together!" She demanded and her mother's eyes widened.

"You're _together?_" She asked, her hand covering her mouth in horror.

"Yeah, we are. We also hang out with Miroku and Sango. We have since we were young." Kagome said, wanting her mother to feel emotionally distraught for the first time in her life.

"Kagome, please tell me this isn't true." Her mother begged, trying to place her hand on Kagome's but she pulled away from her. Inuyasha growled and they both looked at him.

"And so what if it is?" He boomed as he got up from his seat. He banged his fist on the table and looked Kagome's mother in the eyes.

"Don't do that." She whispered, her heart breaking for them.

"Don't do what? Shit, now I can't even look at you?" Inuyasha was steaming with anger and the shame had completely left. He knew, then more than ever, that what they were doing wasn't wrong. It was more right than anything he'd ever known.

"You both know why this is wrong." She said softly, trying to make them understand. Kagome got up from her seat and began to pace.

"No mom, we really don't." She said, her pony tail shaking. "We see people like us together every fucking day at school!"

"Stop swearing." Her mother said, anger evident in her voice. But, along with that anger there was some sadness, too. "And I don't care what you see, it's not right. Half-demons and mikos," She shook her head. "They don't belong together."

"Then who the hell belongs together?" Inuyasha asked. "Do we have to be with people, demons, THINGS like us?" He was so mad and Kagome and her mother could almost feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Yes!" Rose yelled. "You have to be with whoever is like you." She said. "This was the reason, the very reason, why we told you all to stay away from one another when you were younger." She muttered to herself. "We thought you'd get the picture." She looked at the two young teens in front of her and laughed sadly. "Obviously not."

"Mom," Kagome began in a calm voice as she sat down beside Rose and grabbed her mother's hand, "Try to understand, we never meant to hurt you." She said. She couldn't believe she had, just a moment ago, wished her mother to be emotionally in pain.

"I know," She grabbed her daughter's face with her hands and shook her head. "We _knew_ this would happen." Rose said, turning away from them. "You're too much like _us._" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another.

"That's right," Inuyasha said with thought as he sat back down. "You and all our parents used to be the best of friends."

"And our parents hated us for it!" Rose yelled. "I mean," She was shaking as she spoke, "They never did find out but-"

"We know," Kagome said softly. "Hikari told us."

"Hikari?" Rose looked at her daughter in shock. "Hikari _told_ you?"

"Yeah, she's really nice." Inuyasha said. Rose walked over to her kitchen sink and looked out the window.

"Hikari." She whispered, letting the name hang in the air. She turned to them quickly. "How is she?" She asked them, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Mom, you must miss her." Kagome said quietly and Rose tried her best to hold in the sobs that wanted to fly out of her mouth.

"No," Rose said with a crack in her voice. "No, I don't miss her." She walked back over to the sink and got a cup of water. "Yes," She moaned out in agony, "Of course I miss her."

"Mom, there's something you should know about Hikari-"

"She was always the sweetest one of our group," Rose said with a smile as her tears flowed down her cheeks. "She just loved us all so much... She never minded that we weren't supposed to see one another. All she knew was that we were best friends." Rose sat back down at the table.

"Mom," Kagome was trying so hard to break the news to her mother that Hikari was dying.

"What is it?" She asked. That was when Kagome's grandfather walked into the room. Rose froze in her seat and wiped at her eyes.

"What's this demon doing here?" He asked weakly as he sat down at the table. "Not that I don't like you, son, just my granddaughter here ain't allowed to hang out with ya." He winked and Inuyasha knew that the old man didn't really mean it. He motioned for Kagome to move from her seat and she did so. Once he was seated in front of his daughter he took her hand in his and smiled.

"Father?" She questioned and he just kept on smiling.

"It has taken me so many years to accept how much you loved them." He began and Rose gasped. He must've heard everything. "But recently, as I've grown older, I've realized that love is all that truly matters."

"Father," Rose said, patting his cheek, "You mustn't give up on what you believe. Kagome will learn to accept this just as I did." She turned to them and Kagome was staring at her in shock. What had changed? Just a moment ago she was asking about Hikari. "Get out," She said, turning to Inuyasha, "Get out of my house." She pointed towards the door.

"But mom-!" Kagome began but Rose slapped her across the face.

"You disobeyed me." She said, hate filled her voice and anger consumed her heart. "Now, you have to pay the price."

"You're a lying bitch!" Inuyasha said. He wasn't angry or anything, just shocked. "If you truly missed Hikari then you would've listened to what Kagome had to say." He looked at Kagome and put out his hand for her to take. Kagome just looked at it for a few seconds. She was still getting over the fact her mother had hit her. Inuyasha let out a small, accidental whimper and Kagome came out of her trance. She looked up and stared into his beautiful eyes. She smiled at him softly.

"I love you," She said loud enough for those who were in the room to hear. "But I can't go." She felt her throat begin to ache and Inuyasha's ears drooped.

"What?" He asked, his voice shaking. She shook her head, her eyes never leaving his.

"I can't go with you." She said and Inuyasha felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"And why can't you?" He fumed.

"I have to stay here," She whispered. "She's my mother."

"And I'm the person you love!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. Rose and Kagome's grandfather just watched them. "You just said it yourself-"

"Inuyasha," He bent down because she was whispering so quietly that only he could hear her. "I love you and I know that we can make it so just trust me, okay? I'm doing the right thing here so let me stay."

"No!" He said harshly and one of Kagome's tears fell on his shirt. He looked at the wet spot that it made and sighed. "Fine," He kissed her neck, "I trust you." Then with that, he turned and left. Kagome was watching him leave when suddenly she was turned around by her mother.

"How _dare_ you?!" She slapped her the second time that day and Kagome was shocked just as she had been the first time. She went to hit her again but Kagome grabbed her wrist before she could make contact with her face.

"How dare _you?_" Kagome asked and she didn't yell but she was very upset. "Mom, you're such a hypocrite." She said, shaking her head and not letting go of her mother's wrist. In fact, with every word she squeezed her hand just a little to get her point across. "Grandfather just told you, he doesn't care anymore!" Her mother ripped her hand away from her and growled.

"So?" Her mother asked, looking at her father. "He's growing old and doesn't know what he's saying anymore."

"My dear," Rose's father looked at her and smiled sadly. "Don't be selfish."

"Daddy, you don't want this! I know you, you hate this." She replied and he shook his head.

"I used to." He said, walking over to his daughter and sitting her down. This, by the way, was a very funny sight because the man was quite short and Rose was almost two heads taller than him.

"Father, it's okay to still believe in what you did when I was a kid." Kagome's mother said with sympathy. "You don't have to change just because the times have changed." He shook his head, becoming frustrated with her.

"Rose, all anyone needs in life is love." He said simply and Rose's eyes widened.

"I realize this, you've said that twice today, but Kagome can find love elsewhere!" She fumed, going over to the sink to fill her glass with water once more.

"What if I can't?!" Kagome asked, walking over to her mother. It was very quiet for a few minutes as Rose chugged down her water. Kagome hesitantly reached out to touch her mother's shoulder but she flinched and moved away from her.

"I'm sorry Kagome," She whispered, turning around. "I need to think about this." Kagome's eyes stung with tears and she turned around and ran up to her room. She hated to pout but Kagome believed that she deserved to do a little pouting.

20 minutes later

Kagome sat on her bed and cried. She held onto her pillow and just sobbed her eyes out. For some reason she had thought that her mother would've taken it differently ever since she met Hikari.

"Why can't my mom be like Hikari?" Kagome always talked to herself when she was upset. Kagome sat up and tears leaked out of her eyes. "Uh, this sucks!" Suddenly, Kagome's pocket was vibrating. She looked down at the number and recognized it as Sango's. She gasped and picked up the phone, "Sango?"

"Yep." Sango said, trying to sound happy. "...So,"

"Inuyasha told you what happened, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Sango said with a sigh and Kagome began to cry again.

"Oh Sango, I'm so sorry." She sobbed out and Sango didn't say anything. "It's my entire fault, I told him to stay when he could've easily left through the window."

"You're right," Sango said and Kagome stopped crying because she was in shock by Sango's reply. "Kagome, I'm not going to lie," Sango chuckled sadly, "You made the wrong decision here."

"I-I know." Kagome choked out and Sango sighed.

"Maybe it's wrong that we became friends..." Sango said softly. "I mean, we knew we'd get hurt in the end so what was the point?"

"Sango..." Kagome began with worry in her voice.

"Kagome, be serious with me for a minute." Sango said and Kagome nodded her head because it was all she was capable of doing. "Maybe we shouldn't pursue our relationship..."

"Sango!" Kagome whispered harshly. "Fuck you, don't be stupid."

"_Kagome,_" Sango snapped quietly. "There are days when I know that if I never knew you guys I wouldn't be the person I am today and then there are days where I think that I never really needed you."

"Sango, why are you doing this?"

"_You_ did this Kagome." Sango said and Kagome felt everything come crashing down on her. "I'm so sorry," Kagome could hear that Sango was crying and hope filled her chest.

"So," Kagome sat up on her bed a little. "You didn't mean it then?"

"No, I meant it..." She said softly. "But it doesn't mean that I'll love any of you less."

"Sango, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe we should take a break from each other." She said with a sad sigh.

"NO!" Sango let some more tears fall down her face and she shook at the pain in Kagome's voice. "You have _got_ to be kidding me! We've worked so hard for our friendship and now you're just going to throw away?"

"Yes," She said and Kagome screamed in anger because that was all she could do.

"Fuck you!" Kagome said after a minute had passed.

"Kagome-"

"No, fuck you bitch, nobody cares what the fuck you fuckin' do anymore. I'll just talk to Inuyasha and Miroku and see what they think about this."

"They're here." Sango said and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Hey Kagome," The two boys said at the same time.

"Holy shit," She laughed crazily. "You two agree with Sango?" When no reply came she almost lost it. "Holy shit," She repeated and they all looked at each other, knowing she'd take it badly but it had to be done.

"Kagome we," Inuyasha began but he couldn't seem to finish his sentence. "Kagome I will always love you. So, trust me." He said and Kagome laughed.

"Fuck you too, asshole. I'll never 'trust' you again." She cried as she wiped at her dripping eyes and nose. "Oh my fucking..." She couldn't breath. "You guys I can't believe-" She took three deep breaths and tried to finish her sentence. "I can't believe you're doing this to me... To us! Why, please tell me why." She begged.

"How about we tell you in person?" Miroku asked and Kagome looked over at her window and there they were.

"What the-?" Kagome closed her phone and walked over to her window. "What are you doing here?" She asked them and they all came inside. Sango walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Shh!" She whispered quietly and Kagome almost passed out.

"What the hell?!" She wondered out loud in a harsh whisper.

"We'll explain, just come with us." Miroku told her quietly and Kagome shook her head.

"You guys suck!" She said angrily, folding her arms.

"Come on, you'll forgive us once we explain!" Inuyasha said softly and Kagome broke down and just cried. "It's okay..." He rubbed her back.

"I hate you guys!" She said miserably. In truth, she was just happy they hadn't meant what they'd said. "No," She said, wiping at her eyes. "I _love_ you guys!"

"We know!" Sango said, helping her friend up. "We love you too, now come on!"

"Okay," Kagome got up and stopped before she walked out her window. She looked down in the driveway and saw her mother driving away. "Where's she going?" She wondered but they all looked at her and she hurried out her window. Once they were all one the ground they hugged Kagome to them. Inuyasha kissed her forehead and begged for her forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Kags!" He said to her and she smiled into their hug.

"Okay, okay!" She said, still smiling. "I forgive you guys." She looked at Sango and frowned. "You practically killed me, you know that, right?"

"Mhmm," Sango said, her eyes brimming with tears. "And I'm so sorry for that Kagome." Then they all walked over to Inuyasha's car and got inside. Inuyasha quickly drove away.

"Explain please," Kagome said sweetly and their hearts broke the second time that night.

"We needed to get you out of there and if your mom thought that we were ending our friendship with you it would be easier. She wouldn't think that you were with us right now or any other time that we hang out." Sango told her and Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Plus, you can't lie," Inuyasha said and they all laughed. "Which was why we needed to trick you."

"Oh," Kagome said and she looked out her window. It was already dark out and she was very tired. "Where are we going?" She asked them with a yawn.

"To Miroku's. Call your mom and tell her you're sleeping over a random girl's house. Tell her to call your cell if she needs you." Inuyasha directed her. Kagome got out her cell phone and called her mother on hers.

"Kagome?"

"Yep, it's me." Kagome said with a sigh and her mother made a small, sympathetic noise in the back of her throat.

"Honey, is everything alright?" She asked. She, of course, was under the impression that Kagome was very upset about losing her friends.

"Yes," Kagome bit out. She was so angry at her mother for pretending to care. "Everything is fine."

"Good." Her mother said lightly. "So, guess where I am." She said in an excited tone and Kagome sighed again.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the grocery store." She said with sarcasm and Kagome laughed.

"That's nice." Kagome said and her mother laughed as well.

"Oh sweetie," She sighed out. "I love you."

"I know mom." She said, tears filling her eyes for what seemed the millionth time that night. "I love you too." She shook them away then got down to business. "Anyway, I'm sleeping over my friend Kairi's tonight. That okay?"

"Oh sure!" Her mother said happily. "Just make sure you take everything you need." Kagome could hear her mother turn up the radio, that was her cue to leave.

"Um," Kagome knew she was forgetting to tell her something, "Oh, right! Call me on my cell if you need me." She grinned sheepishly at Sango who was sitting beside her and Sango rolled her eyes, holding in her laugh. "Well, talk to you later mom! Love yooou." Kagome said and her mother smiled. Things were going back to normal.

"I love you too, bye!" She said then hung up.

"Wow, I guess you _can_ lie." Inuyasha snickered and Kagome smiled but punched him jokingly in the arm.

"I'm really just too tired to care right now." She muttered in a sarcastic yet serious tone. Then she leaned on her arm and stared out the window. Moments before it had begun to rain. And minutes before she'd been in her room, crying her eyes out. Now she was in a car with her best friends on their way to Miroku's. She sighed and shut her eyes, letting the rain wash everything away. Letting the rain take away any doubts in her mind that what they were was wrong.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know, it ended kind of stupidly. But I had to end it there or I would've never finished this chapter! Lol, anyway I hope you liked it. I'll update the next one as soooooon as I can, I promise! Thanks for reading now please review.


End file.
